Secret Rose
by ktomson
Summary: "Robin smiled. She knew that people liked to portray themselves within the characters in books. But she had never done it nor intended to. This time, though, it was possible that she would." WARNING: suicide
1. Chapter 1

Last story ended 10.03.2010. Time to write again…

When I wrote "Treasure of a Swordsman" I used the idea in one chapter:

_"Robin is often portrayed the team as a village and its life in a novel. Nami was like a little sister to Robin, who liked to be in the spotlight. Luffy was like a little brother who always had to pick something. Sanji was like a neighbor's boy who loved her and every girl. Brook musician, who was at the border madness and genius. Usopp inventor, who was not given enough room. Chopper a pet, who needed love. And Franky pervert uncle, who had to be kept away from children.  
_

_Zoro was the gardener and Robin secretly watched him. Solitary, hard-working and nice gardener. All of these thoughts come from one of the novel, which she had read. For Zoro best suited to the gardener character. The main character was a young girl who fell in love with a simple gardener. But she had not the courage to say to him that and watched only him from the window every day."  
_

And now I thought to make it to a story. I explain it a little. Robin reads a book and she notices that the characters have something in common with their pirate crew.

This chapter has a lack of the Straw huts, because I like to start slowly. So please give the story a little time…

So this story has 2 stories in it. First one on the pirate ship and the second one in the book which Robin is reading. The book story part is written in me-form (Jenna is talking).

Beta: Princess-Chan

This story goes to my best online friend, **aguilla**.

And lastly…I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day on the Straw hat crews' ship. Robin was on her way to her room after she left the kitchen. Breakfast had just ended. She didn't know what the others were doing now and she didn't care. The reason she didn't care was because of the new book which she was holding. Nothing special was happening and Robin decided to use this rare chance.

As usual she decided to lock herself in her room for the entire day and read but only if the book was good. And this time she doubted she would spend the whole day reading this new book, because it was a romance novel.

Robin didn't read novels often. They were too unrealistic for her. Historical books were more her cup of tea. But this time she chose the book because a woman in the book shop recommended it to her.

Robin sat on her bed and slid her finger over the cover of the book. "Secret Rose" was the title. There was a picture of a blue rose on the cover. Blue roses are often portrayed in literature and art as a symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it. They do not exist in nature, due to genetic limitations being imposed upon natural variance. An impossible love as the woman in the shop had said. She also said that the story was like it was written about her.

Robin smiled. She knew that people liked to portray themselves within the characters in books. But she had never done it nor intended to. This time, though, it was possible that she would.

She opened the book and started to read the first chapter.

* * *

Spring means a beginning for me

_The sun __brightened the whole room. Sunrays fell on the bed where a young woman was sleeping. Her long black hair sparkled in the sun. The birds were singing outside. The first harbinger-of-springs were back. _

"_Miss, it's time to wake up."_

_The knocking on the door woke up the young woman. She knew what and who it was. She was used to this, because it happened every morning. The woman sat up and looked out the window. _

I am 99. 9% sure that I can't go outside today. Why I am hoping that I can every morning? I should already know that my father will never let me out, but maybe this summer when it isn't too hot…Then I can see my mother's roses. Those wonderful roses that I saw last time …when she died.

I have to hurry and go downstairs. Otherwise they would send someone for looking for me. When will they understand that walking down the stairs wouldn't kill me?

I stood up and grabbed my housecoat. Slowly I walked downstairs, because I didn't want to be panting when I reached the kitchen.

When I was halfway down I heard my brother laugh. How could he be so energized so early? I sighed and tried to smile. This wasn't very hard because I really love my brother.

"Jenny!" The boy yelled from the kitchen. "Come faster, I am so hungry!"

I sped up my pace and sat at my place at the table. My sister was sitting next to me. She was as beautiful as usual and looked like she was ready to go to a ball. I am sure that she wanted to go shopping after breakfast.

I wasn't ready to go anywhere. My hair was a mess and I was still in my sleeping clothes. But I didn't need to be ready, because I couldn't go outside.

"Good morning Jenna!" My sister smiled brightly.

"Good morning to you, too."

This is my sister Natalia, always happy and energized. With her 18 years she was very good at manipulating people. No, she isn't a bad person, but she always has to get what she wants. She is a little spoiled. This was the only thing that I didn't like about her. But all in all I loved her.

Like I loved my little brother. Actually he isn't the child he seems to be. He is 17 years old, but acts like a 7 year old boy. He is always whining, because he always is hungry and that is really annoying.

Why I am thinking about their bad sides? I sighed. It was the beautiful weather that ruined my mood.

I looked at my brother and sister since they were arguing again. But they seemed happy. I was even a little jealous. They were allowed to go outside. But I am the only child who remembers our mother. I was seven when she died. Yes, I was young, but I still remember how soft her skin was and how her hair smelled.

I look up to my dad when he stands up and leaves. He is working hard so that we can have a carefree future. But the price for it is high. I almost don't get to see him anymore. But I am used to it already.

After him Natalia and Jack leave also. They are going to the city. Natalia is of course going shopping and Jack is going with her because he is bored. I hear Natalia tell me that she'll get a dress for me.

I don't care about it. Clothes are not important to me. What do I need beautiful clothes for? I don't have anybody to show them to. We rarely have guests.

I look at the clock. It's half past ten…already? I stand up and walk faster up the stairs than I came down. Luckily nobody sees it.

I almost run to my room and brush my hair. Why am I doing this? He doesn't care how I look but I am not in the mood to listen to his jokes about my messy hair.

Suddenly I hear a noise by the window. I know that it's Tim. He is my childhood friend. We were neighbors for years until his family moved to the city. Actually the city isn't far away, but he doesn't have much time to visit me.

Three times a week he comes to visit. Every time at the same time he comes through the window.

I hear panting and swearing. He should stop smoking or he won't manage to climb up the wall anymore.

"Jenna! Please move to the ground floor. This would be so much better for me."

"No, it wouldn't. You have to train." I sit on my bed and watch as he falls on the ground.

"You are so mean." Tim stays on the ground and rests. "I saw Natalia and Jack leave. It's the perfect time to go outside, don't you think?"

"You know my answer."

"Ah…It's been almost 20 years now." He stands up and sits on the window board. "Almost your entire life. This isn't fair."

Tim has always taken care of me. When we were neighbors he visited me every day, even though I could never go outside with him. I have the same disease that my mom had. After she died because of that disease, my father didn't want to lose me. My heart is very weak and that's why I am not allowed to leave the house.

"At least Natalia isn't here."

I laugh at Tim's tone. He didn't like Natalia because he was sure that she had a crush on him. At the beginning he liked her. Natalia was a clever woman but the manipulating side was too annoying for Tim.

Also he didn't like the fact that Natalia was crazy for money. Tim was a very greedy person and didn't want to share his money with anybody. They would never suit each other.

"Oh, you have a new gardener. Jenna, you have to see. He is sexy."

"Don't talk like that. People already think that you are different."

Tim laughed when he heard the word different and understood what Jenna meant.

"But thanks to that your father doesn't want us to marry anymore."

Oh that thing…I remember very clearly when my father talked about it. Of course he had noticed that Tim and I were spending a lot of time together. He was almost as old as I was and his family was very rich. A marriage would have been perfect.

But we weren't amused about it. We were only friends but I was afraid to say that to my father. This marriage would have been good for business. Then Tim had an idea. Every time he saw my father he acted like he was gay.

"As soon as your father understood that I wasn't going to change my mind he gave up on the idea."

"But when he finds out the truth?"

"Then you have to marry me." Tim laughed. "But forget it now. Come and check the gardener out."

I was annoyed about it. He should know me better. I wasn't interested in men. My sister was more interested in them. I gave up my hope that I would meet my prince. Who would want a woman who can't leave her room? Furthermore I liked to spend time with books more than thinking about my prince.

"He has green hair! He really suits the part for a gardener." Tim laughed again. "Should I pay him for keeping his mouth about my visits?"

I wasn't listening to him any more. My entire attention was at that man who was by my mother's roses. I saw how he cut one rose. Then I lost my temper and ran out of my room.

"Jenna?"

I heard Tim run after me but I didn't care. I was angry. How did that man dare to cut those roses? Didn't anybody tell him that it was forbidden? I forgot every rule- I ran outside. I was so angry that I didn't even care about the consequences.

When I was in the garden I saw that he had already cut 3 roses. I have never been that angry. I stopped near the man. I was completely out of breath. I couldn't move any more and I felt how my heart hurt and then everything went black.

I could not move nor could I see anything. But I heard Tim's voice. He was screaming my name. Suddenly I felt someone lift me up and carry me. It couldn't have been Tim, because I felt a muscular chest.

Although it was very hard to breath and I couldn't open my eyes, I felt very safe.

* * *

"Robin, Robin! Look what I brought!"

Robin looked up. It took her a few seconds to understand that it wasn't Natalia who was yelling.

Robin smiled to Nami who was holding a dress up. She reminded her of Natalia. Nami started to show her more clothes, but Robin wasn't listening, because she thought about the novel. Natalia and Nami were alike also Jack and Luffy. Then, was she Jenna? And who was the gardener?

What had she thought before? _I have never portrayed myself or anybody else within the characters. _Seems like that was going to change now.

* * *

I have no idea how fast I will upload...it all depents how much my university tires me..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Next time come with me. It isn't all that fun to shop with Sanji."

Nami had just put her clothes away when she looked to Robin and frowned.

"A new book? Seems like we won't be seeing you for some time." Nami chuckled. "I will let you read now. You aren't even listening to me any more."

* * *

I felt cold air in my face and I could hear Tim's voice. Slowly I opened my eyes, but I quickly closed them again because the sun was too bright.

"Jenna, Jenna!"

Tim's voice forced me to open my eyes again.

"Thank god, you are awake!"

"You don't believe in god." I mumbled when I tried to sit up in the bed.

"Don't!" Tim pushed me back. "You have to rest. The others are coming back soon."

I started to remember what happened. My mother's roses. I looked up and saw that gardener and wanted to yell at him, but Tim was faster and yelled at me.

"Are you crazy? I thought you were going…."

Tim couldn't say it out loud but I know what he wanted to say. I looked at him with my "I-Am-Sorry-Face".

"Fine. Rest. I have to go now. And you!" Tim looked at the gardener. "You come with me."

I watched as they left my room. Then it hit me. I had been so stupid. I shouldn't have run. I knew it could be my death. Tim was right to be angry. But the roses…

* * *

"You didn't think your first day would be like this?"

"I didn't…"

"I am sure it wasn't your fault. Mister Blumingfield didn't tell you about the roses, did he? Oh he is a busy man." Tim looked at the gardener, but he didn't let him respond. "Let me explain the situation. Those roses belong to Mister Blumingfield's wife. Jenna was four when her mother died and those roses remind her of mother."

"Secondly, Jenna has the same disease as her mother. Her heart is weak. Furthermore her immune system is now weak because she has rarely left her room."

"Thirdly, it is a secret that I still visit Jenna. You aren't going to tell Mister Blumingfield and I won't tell anybody what happened today."

The gardener only nodded.

"Fine, I have to go now. You can go back to the garden, but please, leave the roses alone."

* * *

For over an hour I had sat on my bed and thought about what happened. I was angry at the gardener, but also at me. Tim was worried, my family would worry if they heard of this, but I worried only about those roses.

"Jenna. I am back, and I bought you a dress!" Natalia came into my room without knocking. This was just like her. "You are in bed? Is something wrong?" I could hear a little panic in her voice.

"It's nothing." I hoped she would calm down.

"I was afraid that today's dinner would be cancelled." Natalia sat on my bed and had a light blue dress with her.

"Dinner?" I frowned. "Is this a business dinner?"

"Yes and no. A new family moved in next to us and they are coming to visit. Their son is almost as old as you are." Natalia smirked. "And they are rich. That's why I bought that dress for you."

"Is this a new attempt to marry me?"

"I think so. I know it is annoying, but there's nothing we can do." Natalia stood up and left the dress on the bed. "See you downstairs."

I didn't feel as well as I had in the morning, but I stood up and walked to the window. I was in a very bad mood. I didn't want that dinner. I sat on the window board and hoped that Tim would come, but knew that was not going to happen.

I looked out of the window and tried to think about something else. I looked at roses, but this didn't cheer me up. It had the opposite effect because I thought that if my mother were still alive my life would be easier.

But I forgot all about it when I saw the gardener and my father outside. They were talking and my father was showing him around. Then he noticed me and pointed to me. I wasn't sure if I understood right, but I opened the window.

"Jenna, let me introduce you to our new gardener, Hans."

I smiled politely and wanted to close the window when I heard my father ask Hans to bring flowers to my room. When I thought of what happened in the morning I didn't want to see him now.

I sat on the bed and took up a book. I hoped that when he saw me reading he wouldn't talk to me. I didn't have to wait long. When he opened the door I looked at him, smiled and read on. I didn't hear him close the door.

"Miss Jenna."

My heart almost stopped.

"I wanted to apologize." Hans was scratching his neck and didn't look at me. "I still think that it doesn't do any harm to cut a few roses. Furthermore they look beautiful in the vase."

He looked to the vase on the table. Now my really heart stopped. The roses which he cut this morning were in the vase. Immediately I stood up, went to the table and looked at the vase.

I took one rose and in my anger I forgot about the thorns. Of course, I hurt myself and let the rose fall on the ground. I bent down so I could pick up the rose, but before I reached it I touched Hans's hand who was also reaching for the rose. I stood up and looked at him.

"They were already cut. It would have been a waste."

I got a weird feeling when I looked at him. For a moment I didn't see that he was handing me the rose. I just looked at him and felt my anger disappear. I took the rose and put it in the vase. He was right. They looked beautiful.

* * *

After Hans left I started to prepare for the dinner. I had put on the dress which Natalia had brought me. The dress was very beautiful but I didn't care about it. Now I was brushing my hair. I didn't want to go down and listen as my father praised me. He really wanted me to marry, even though I didn't like the idea.

Maybe if Tim could have been here I would have enjoyed the dinner, but it seemed like he wasn't coming today. I bit my lip and stood up. I had to act lady-like now and I am very good at it.

I left my room and walked down the stairs. Half way I saw that the guests had arrived. My father and Natalia were talking to a blond man. Next to him was a woman with black hair and behind them a man with long moustache.

I smiled politely and walked to them. I had to do it, for my father's business.

"You are an angel!" The blond man yelled and ran to me. Then he kneeled and grabbed my hand. "This house has two angels." He kissed my hand.

"William!" The woman dragged the boy away.

I stood there and couldn't say anything. I had never seen such man and they wanted me to marry him?

* * *

Robin closed the book. She wanted to read on, but it was time for her tea. She was sure that Sanji was in the kitchen and he would surely make her tea. She stood up, took the book and walked to the kitchen.

On her way she started to read again. She held the book up. She knew the ship well enough to walk around blindfolded, but as she turned the corner…

"Oi! Look out!"

Robin blinked and looked up. She had just run into Zoro.

"I am sorry." Robin smiled politely, picked up the book and walked passed him.

"Wait." Zoro's voice stopped her. "I think that is your's."

For a moment Robin didn't respond. Zoro was holding dried rose. She looked at the rose and thought of how similar it was to the ones in the book. Was the gardener Zoro? Robin couldn't imagine it. Neither could she imagine that she was Jenna. She shook her head and tried to forget this ridiculous idea.

"Even if the book is interesting don't read it while walking. You could get hurt." Zoro mumbled as he left.

"Thanks." Robin looked after him. _Well, that was weird…_

* * *

Wow...really I never though that this story would get this attention. Of course, I am glad^^ and I try to write fast and well inorder not to disappoint you...


	3. Chapter 3

I explain little the characters: Jack- Luffy, Natalia- Nami, Hans (the gardener)- Zoro, William- Sanji

The book has also characters that are totally fictional. Like Tim is. He isn't any of the One Piece characters. Also Jenna's father.

And Jenna has something in common with Robin, of course^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Robin was in the kitchen. Of course Sanji was gladly ready to make her tea. For Robin the greeting from Sanji was like William's. He even used the world angle. This wasn't at totally weird for him, but it corresponded so well with the text which Robin had read. She even thought to call him William now, but Sanji wouldn't have understood the joke and the explanation would have been too long. So Robin just dropped the idea.

"Robin-chan, is the book really more interesting than me?"

Robin looked up and gave Sanji the most beautiful smile she could. He burst into joy. He totally forgot what he had asked before and started happily preparing dinner. Robin knew that it would work. She didn't want to say out loud that Sanji was disturbing her.

* * *

I was sitting at table and pretending to listening. My father was speaking to a man with long mustache, whose name was Jeff. As far as I understood this man was William's father. So when my father started to talk about business things I didn't pay any attention.

Too many things had happened today that I wouldn't be able to listen to this useless talk. Moreover, I knew that if I acted rudely I would leave a bad impression on William. And I really hoped I would.

Even my sister did not bother to be polite to William. It was really annoying that William was so flirty. Natalia was happy that that guy was here because of me and not because of her. But it didn't bother me much. Dad often introduced me his business partner's sons. I felt like I was a thing that could be bought. The men are interested in me, but once they understand what it would be to live with sick wife, they disappear. This is why I never had to worry about how I could get rid of them.

"Miss Jenna. I know that you can't leave this house. That's why I hope I can come here tomorrow and cook for you. You have to know, I am a very good cook. I would be so happy if you would let me."

I just wanted to say politely no, but I heard how pleased my father was with it and it was decided then.

"I am sorry, I don't feel well."

I used my usual apology and left. I still heard how my father said that I would be better tomorrow. Damn it! I was a fool. I shouldn't have done it and just used my sickness excuse tomorrow. But now I could not do it, because my father would worry too much. That meant one thing- I had to spend tomorrow evening with William.

* * *

Indignantly I walked up the stairs. I created a bang with door. I wasn't even interested in whether anyone heard or not.

"Aren't we in a bad mood today?"

"Tim!" I was surprised to see him. It was very rare that he came twice in one day.

"I had to see you. I wasn't sure if you would be alive."

"That isn't funny." I walked up to the bed and sat next to him.

"Of course not!" He lied down on the bed. "Did you meet that William guy?"

"Yes I did. And I will meet with him tomorrow also."

"Oh darling. I am so sorry. He is quite annoying. I met him yesterday."

I didn't answer him. What should I say? Yes, William was annoying, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. I just didn't like that I was forced to be with him.

"Fine. Next thing. What do you think about the gardener?"

"Ah, Tim! You know you should be cheering me up and not make to situation worse."

"But we have to talk about him! He is so sexy. Not that I am interested. But think about it. Your father hasn't chosen him for you as a husband. You could choose him!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You need a man eventually."

"I am not going to live long so I don't have to worry about a man."

"Girl, sometimes I don't understand you."

* * *

"Robin! Put the book away now! We are having dinner." Nami sat next to Robin and wasn't amused that Robin was still reading.

Robin only nodded. She turned the next page and didn't plan to put the book away. It wasn't the first time that she read during dinner. Normally Nami just gave up and let her read.

"Tch, woman. You are addicted."

Robin looked up to Zoro and saw that he stood up. He grabbed the book from her and sat back to his place. Robin blinked and had no idea how she should react. She didn't think that he would do it. Nobody has ever stopped her before.

"You will get it back after dinner."

After Sanji served dinner Robin had no chance to take her book back. She didn't want to make a scene. It was only a book that he took away. But she didn't like the idea that someone else was holding her book.

Books were her treasures. She loved them and took care of them. But for others they weren't so important and she was afraid that they wouldn't take as good care of them as she does. Although she knew that none of her crewmates would do something to her books.

As she couldn't read now she started to observe the others. She tried to see if she could find more of them in the book. Sanji was very similar to William. And Nami and Luffy were also there. But what of the others?

It was harder for Chopper. He was still a child, but loved medicine. A 15 year old doctor in the real world? It was impossible. But on the other hand he could be a happy clever boy.

After a while Robin stopped thinking about the book. She started to enjoy the dinner.

* * *

Robin was walking to Zoro's bedroom. She stopped paying attention for one moment and Zoro had disappeared. And he had taken the book with him. She wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or he took it accidentally.

After, she had searched the entire ship and didn't find him so he had to be in the bedroom. As she reached the door of the room, she knocked and waited for a response which came after a moment.

"You have something that belongs to me." Robin entered the room.

"It's on the table." Mumbled Zoro, who was half asleep in the hammock.

Robin was glad to see that her book was in one piece. Zoro had no reason to destroy the book, but never trust a man with a sword near a book.

"Woman." Robin had just taken her book when she heard Zoro's voice. "Why are you reading this? I know you are a bookworm, but a novel? You don't read such things."

"You are a good observer."

"Just a habit."

"But that's why I am reading it. It is something new." Robin had doubts if it was a good idea to explain to Zoro why she really was reading it.

"That's all?"

"Some of the characters remind me some of my friends. Like this book has character who is a lot like Luffy."

"And you are the main character?" Zoro smirked.

"Of course not. We have nothing in common."

As she had thought, he didn't understand what she meant.

* * *

When I woke up in morning I was alone in the bed. Tim presumably had left for work. I had hoped that he would stay for breakfast, but it was too much to ask.

I stood up and walked to my desk. It was already morning, but it seemed like it wasn't time for breakfast, because nobody come to wake me. So I wanted to use my free time. I took the book from my desk, walked to the window and sat on the window sill.

I really wanted to open the window, because it was hot my room. But I knew that it wouldn't be good for my health.

I started to read. After a while I paused. The sun was shining and I felt the warmth of the sun rays on my skin. I was lucky that I couldn't tan through the window glass, because I really liked my white skin.

I looked outside and I saw the gardener. I think his name was Hans. Tim was right. My father would never force me to marry him. But that wasn't enough.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw that Hans had flowers in his hands and looked towards the window. Then he left the garden. I had a weird feeling about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was night and the entire ship was quiet. Well, it could not be called silence because a loud snoring was coming from the men's room. Luckily it was only heard when you walked around the hallways. Robin didn't hear it in her room. So she could spend all night reading, which wasn't something new for her.

Night was the best time for reading. The others were asleep so no one could interrupt her. That's why she usually tried to leave reading time for night. Especially for this book so she could enjoy it more.

_"And you are the main character?" Zoro smirked._

That phrase haunted Robin. She didn't know why she mentioned the book to Zoro. The reason could be that Zoro noticed that it was a novel and not at all Robin's taste. Maybe she wanted to justify why she was reading something unusual for her.

But it didn't matter any more.

* * *

_He isn't normal, is he?_

I had somehow survived the morning, even when Hans brought the flowers. He acted politely, quickly put the flowers in the vase and left without saying a word. He left the impression that he was a very quiet and peaceful man, but it also created a mystical aura around him. That made me curious.

I liked to analyze people. It was very helpful to me. Often, I took a look at my father's business partners. According to body language I was able to say with certainty whether they were or weren't lying. That's why my father brings them here. He's very impressed that I know how to read body language.

However, I couldn't say anything about Hans. He seemed totally different from the others. But I had time to learn more about him. Today there was another thing that was more important.

Today a music teacher will be visiting us.

Jack had whined that he's always bored in the house. He wanted a house full of song and dance. Dad tried to fulfill his wish somehow and hired a music teacher. He hoped that Jack would learn to play the piano. He would not get bored, would get his music and maybe it would make Jack a little more of an adult.

But I could already predict that this plan would not succeed.

Me, Jack and Natalia were sitting in the living room and waiting for the music teacher. I thought it would be an older man who would also be very strict. He had to teach Jack and the kid needed a strict teacher. Natalia was waiting for a young man and Jack did not know what to expect. He just hoped that it would be fun.

When we saw the guy who came in, I knew that Jack would be the happiest of all of us. The man was not young. Instead he was about middle-aged. His hair was black and how is it called? A bush on his head? Anyway, his hair was black and curly.

He came into the room, laughing and singing and Jack was immediately impressed with him.

"Haha-haha, you are the young people who I am supposed to teach? Nice to meet you." He went to Jack and bent down, "Nice to meet you." He did the same in front of Natalia. "Nice to meet you." And in front of me. "My name is Alexander. How about a song?"

Before one of us could react, Alexander went to the piano and started playing. Polka? I was not sure… It was something weird.

Jack was impressed. He laughed and jumped almost to the piano, listening to how Alexander began to sing. Natalia was not at all impressed. Neither was I. I knew that this would be a disaster.

I stood up and excused myself. I was not used to this noise. When I left the living room, I headed to my room. I took a book from the table and sat on the window board. At the beginning I could read, but then I looked out the window and saw that _he _was outside.

I watched for a long time how and what he did. I was very much surprised by his appearance. I had seen gardeners before and they weren't so good looking. Typically, they were older men not young and well-trained men like him.

I needed to ask him why he was doing such work. I wanted to understand it.

For a while I managed to read again, until I remembered that I had a date for tonight. I sighed. William was very annoying yesterday. Luckily I knew how to behave with him but still I didn't like it.

Against my will, I stood up and began get dressed up. I had to admit that, for the second time this week, to dress up was pretty nice. I really felt that I was alive again.

When I went down, Natalia and Jack were still sitting in the living room. Jack was so impressed with Alexander that he invited him to dinner. I didn't have anything against it. I even hoped that more people would be at the table and therefore I could spend less time with William.

I went into the kitchen, where William was already waiting.

"Miss Jenna." He kissed my hand. "I hope you are feeling good today and I can charm you with my culinary arts."

"I am fine." _Unfortunately_, I added in thoughts.

William smiled and began preparing dinner. While watching his movements I knew immediately that he knew what he was doing. It seemed almost as if he were a pro.

"Tell me, who taught you this?"

"My old man." He replied, and laughed, "I am sorry about my expression."

After that I hadn't a chance to say anything. William spoke about his life. I got to know that his family had a restaurant. His father was the chef and his mother did the paper work. He often helped in the kitchen. By his speech and behavior I realized that he was not at all as bad as it seemed at the first meeting but he was still too flirty.

While listening to the story, time passed quickly. Soon, we headed to the dining hall. The table was covered for six, which surprised me. I knew that my father was on a business trip and would not be dining with us. Who was the sixth place for?

Then I heard from Jack that he had seen the gardener and forced him to stay. I did not know what to expect. Although I wanted to know more about him, would it be strange when I had a date with another man?

There was a strange atmosphere at the table. Jack spoke the entire time. He was talking mostly with Alexander and William. I imagined that was weird for Hans. Natalia looked at him, but didn't talk with him.

Suddenly I felt that he could not suffer it anymore. When William went into the kitchen in order to prepare dessert, I decided to leave the table. It seemed that I was not the only one who had that idea. When I got up, Hans also stood up. He said he must leave, it was late already.

We left the dining hall in silence. I felt that I had to apologize.

"Forgive me that Jack forced you to join us."

"It's nothing."

I raised one eyebrow. His tone of voice was very bland. Maybe he was not embarrassed to be at the table. The fact that I had wrongly assessed him again bothered me very much.

"I have nothing against getting free meals."

"It wasn't weird for you?"

"Since you are rich and I'm not? It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?"

His outspokenness was rude but it was new for him and I liked it. Only Tim had talked that way to me.

"Of course not. Don't misunderstand. Your work is very necessary."

I wanted to ask why he was doing it, but he interrupted me.

"Excuse me, woman. I have to go now." He turned around and left.

I looked after him. He really called me woman just now?

* * *

Robin had walked, with the book of course, to the kitchen. She wanted to make coffee. It was still the same quiet as before, until she heard someone open the kitchen door. She was not scared because she knew who had the night shift.

"Woman, make me cup also."

Robin smirked. She thought about how Jenna was so shocked when Hans called her "woman". Robin was very accustomed when Zoro said it to her. She could not even blame him. For a long time, she had called him "Swordman".

"Sure."

Zoro sat at the table and yawned. He waited until Robin was done with the coffee. Then, of course, he noticed the book.

"You're still reading this?"

"This bothers you?"

"No. I just thought that you would soon lose interest, but you do what you want."

Zoro stood up, took his cup and left the kitchen. Zoro's rudeness wasn't something new so it didn't bother Robin.

Robin really tried to find similarities between her and Jenna but it was not so easy. Maybe Jenna reminded her more of her younger life.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for the late update. I had a writing block...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I spent my lunch with Natalia and Tim. Since my dad was gone for a long business trip Tim dared to come over more often. It was good to see him almost every day. Natalia was against his visit, because they didn't do anything else but fight.

We were sitting in the living room and drinking tea after the meal. I had hoped to have a pleasant afternoon, but it was too much to ask.

Jack practiced the piano in the next room. Unfortunately, I had to admit that he was very bad at playing the piano and his playing was like a severe punishment. At least he seemed to be happy, but I couldn't imagine how the teacher could stand it.

It didn't make it any better that Natalia and Tim were fighting at the same time.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"And this said from a woman who thinks about herself most of the day."

I wasn't going to interfere in this at all. They could not get along with each other and the reason was simple. They were too similar- conceited, arrogant, and thought that money was the most important. So when Tim said that Natalia was too greedy, he insulted himself with it too.

"I will not listen to this. Jenna, I'm going upstairs to study. Let me know when this trash leaves."

I nodded when Natalia rose and left.

"More like you're going to polish your nails than study!" yelled Tim, who was now like a happy little child.

"You never learn, Tim."

"My hobby is to bully Natalia."

"Her hobby will soon be to throw you out."

Tim made a face. I knew that he wasn't going to stop. That was have been his way. Somehow I had a feeling that Tim actually liked her. Everyone saw that they would make a perfect couple. But they were too stubborn to accept it.

"You know, uncle Scott will be here today."

Tim's smile disappeared. He does not like Uncle Scott. He said that he acted too childish even though he was over 30. I think he was the wrong person to say that.

* * *

They had reached a new island. However they did not need to stop here for long. Therefore, only three were able to leave the ship- Zoro, Robin and Franky. Men had to carry the things, of course, and Robin went with them so that they wouldn't get lost.

Robin had to go to the bookstore and dragged the others with her. She always visited a bookstore when they reached a new island. She had plenty of books already, but there can never be too many books. Maybe she would find a rare book.

At the same time, while Robin was examining the books, Franky and Zoro were waiting inside the store. Robin didn't let them to wait outside, just in case. Especially because of Zoro. Even though he should have just stood outside, there was a possibility that he would get lost somehow.

So they were standing in the shop, feeling very uncomfortable, because the people were staring at them. They just didn't look like those who would visit a bookstore.

But then a young woman started to talk to Zoro. She asked for his opinion about one book.

"I'm the wrong person to ask." Zoro turned his back to the woman.

The woman took offense and walked away. Of course she didn't want to get an opinion about the book. She just wanted to talk with Zoro.

"Hey. You let a good opportunity go away. It was a flirt." Franky had witnessed all this, of course.

"I don't have time for this."

Robin also saw what had happened and found that now was the time to leave, before something else happened.

While walking towards the ship, Robin thought about what Zoro had said earlier.

_I don't have time for this__. _Was it true? Maybe it was really impossible for a pirate to have a lover. Because the pirate would sail around the world and the woman had to stay on the island. Does she really have to stay? Robin was a woman and a pirate herself. Of course, she also knew other female pirates. So sailing wasn't an excuse.

Time also could not be an excuse. After all, Zoro didn't practice all day. He did find time for his friends.

At the same time, when Robin tried to figure out why Zoro did not want to deal with this matter, she discovered that she didn't have thoughts about love either.

Almost her entire life she had been escaping. She didn't have time for love, because she did not dare to trust anyone. Anyone could have betrayed her, falling in love was not an option.

But now, when she was free and could trust people, wasn't it time to begin thinking about love?

* * *

"Is he coming soon?" Tim fidgeting on the couch and everyone would see that he felt uncomfortable. It was rather amusing to see this.

"There is still time."

"Great. You wanted to me to do a background investigation. And I did it of course." This topic seemed to improve Tim's mood. "I know now that Hans lives alone. He is 21 years old. His parents are dead. He was an athlete before, but seems like he isn't training any more."

I listened with interest to Tim. It made it easier to understand Hans after I heard the information. I stood up and walked to the window. Although I didn't see him in the garden, it was easier to think when I didn't have to look at Tim. I didn't want to show him that I was so interested in that topic.

However, my thoughts were interrupted by Tim's heavy sigh. Uncle Scott was here.

"How are my favorite people doing?"

Kuulake

Foneetiliselt loetult

I turned around and smiled at him. He was, as always, wearing very strange clothing. Colorful clothes were his favorites. Then I noticed a young man who stood next to him. At first glance, it seemed like he was scared. He tried to keep himself in the background.

"If you want to know how your favorite people are doing then what are doing here?" Tim's voice was as cold as possible.

"Ah, Tim. Always in a good mood." Uncle Scott smiled broadly and stepped closer to the desk where we had our cups. He took Tim's tea and tasted it. "Still a drink without sugar? You're weird!" He took a bottle from his bag. It was cola that he added to Tim's tea.

Tim stared at him in horror. It wasn't the first time Uncle Scott did it. He thinks that cola goes with everything. He would drink milk with cola, even if it sounds disgusting.

"You are weird!" Tim looked at me with his puppy eyes. "He ruined my tea. Again!"

I smiled with sympathy to Tim, but I could not do anything. Uncle did not listen to anybody.

"Uncle Scott, maybe you would like introduce someone?"

I was trying to save the situation when I turned the attention to the young man. But he did not seem to be excited about it because I saw how his legs began to tremble more.

"Sure, of course!" He pushed the young man in the middle of the room. "This is Eduard. A young and successful inventor. "

It didn't surprise me that my uncle was supporting an inventor. He was very excited about technology. His house had the most new technology. That's why a variety of inventors worked at his company. And I really thought that he did not need any more.

"He will be living here now. Do not worry, dear Jenna, I have told your father of this. "

Now I was shocked. It didn't help that Tim had to comment on it.

"The pervert is bringing his new toy to this house?"

"I am n-ot a t-o-y!" This was the only this Eduard could say with his tremulous voice.

I found that the best thing was to stop before Tim could offend someone more. When my uncle had really talked about this with my father and he agreed to let him stay, I couldn't do anything against it. So I grabbed Eduard's arm and showed him to a free bedroom.

I asked to leave Uncle Scott and Tim before they got into a fight.

When I got to my room I fell on the bed, totally worn out. The last days had been very strange and tiring. Hans came here, a new music teacher and now an inventor, who is going to live here. I wasn't very excited and I was sure Natalia would not be excited either. Jack was certainly pleased. More people with whom he could spend time with.

I thought for a moment about Hans. It seemed that fate had not been generous to him. Death of his parents. I somewhat knew what that feels like.

At the same time, I had to admit that for the past few days I hadn't been bored at all.

* * *

So two more characters: Uncel Scott- Franky and Eduard- Usopp. Only Chopper to bring into the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The one thing I had to get used to now- there were more people at breakfast. I did not know whether to be disturbed by the fact that Alexander and Eduard were at breakfast now. I couldn't do anything about Eduard's presence. He lived with us now. But that my dear brother also invited Alexander to live here was something I really had to adjust to.

I understand that Alexander would save both money and time, but this didn't help Jack to learn more because most of the time they were fooling around. I expected this from Jack, but not from an adult man like Alexander.

But I didn't make drama and maintained my peaceful presence. I said that it was fine with me.

Overall, my day passed peacefully. I made it peaceful myself, because I locked myself in my room. I wasn't used to the whole house being full of people.

I went to my favorite place- the window sill. In one hand I had a tea cup that the maid had brought to me before, and in the second hand a book. But I only read until I saw that Hans was outside.

I watched his every move and I realized that although it seemed he was very good at his work, it did not seem that he was enjoying it. I remembered what Tim said yesterday. Hans quit his career as an athlete. Maybe he was forced to do this work and therefore do not like this. I do not really know the reason but I would have liked to find it out.

But how could I ask him this? It would have been very rude of me to go to him and ask for it. I had to start a normal conversation before asking. But I did not dare to go to him, because he thought I was arrogant.

Suddenly I heard knocking. I recognized by the voice that it was Natalia. Of course, I let her come inside.

"Have you time for me?" Natalia walked up to me and looked out the window.

"How can I help you?"

"I thought that since we got on very well with our previous gardener, after all he almost was family, then we could do the same with the new gardener. Do you not want to learn more about him? "

I tried not to show that I like the idea very much. Of course I did not want to leave a false impression on Natalia.

"It would be polite."

"Sure, of course." Natalia smiled, "and I'd like to get to know him very closely."

Of course, I realized what Natalia was hinting at and I was not impressed by it. But, again, the mask had to be maintained and I did not react in any way.

"I know! We make a dinner tomorrow, where we invite Alexander, Hans and Eduard. Like a welcome dinner. Oh, and we might even invite William."

"Sounds good."

I tried to smile, though I did not like this plan very much. Last time, when Hans was also present, it was very unpleasant. And I especially didn't like the plan because of William. But I knew what Natalia wants she gets.

* * *

Robin was sitting on the deck and reading. The weather was beautiful and everything was relatively quiet. Everyone was doing their own things. Nami was also on the deck and was sitting behind a table and studied the maps. Then a gull, who was the postman, landed on the table. This time he did not come to sell newspapers. He brought a letter for Nami.

Nami quickly tore the letter open, because she saw that it was her sister who had sent the letter. Robin saw that Nami read hurriedly through the letter. For a moment she glared at the letter and read again. Then she sighed heavily.

"Bad news?"

"Not very much ..." She read the letter once again. "My sister, Nojiko, wrote and it seems that she going to get married soon. "

"This is good news."

"For her, of course." Nami let her head fall on the table and then said with a whining voice. "I thought that I would get a man before her. She was never interested in them. But now, she getting married! "

Robin smirked. She did not even know that such a thing could upset Nami.

"You are so young and have plenty of time." Robin tried to cheer her up.

"How should I find a man? The only men who we are with most of the time are our nakamas. And let's face it. It's very hard to choose from them."

Robin looked around on the deck. Fortunately, there was no man who was to listening to them now.

"For example, Brook is no choice. He's an old perverted man. Franky is too childish for his age. Chopper is an animal and way too young. Ussop may also be a categorized as a "child". Our captain is exactly the same. Zoro is too fixed on his trainings and Sanji is too intrusive."

"You're too harsh on them."

Robin managed to say it before Sanji appeared on the deck. He walked up to them, having two drinks in his hands.

"Nami-san. Robin-chan! My Angels ~ ~ "

Sanji handed the drink to Robin and then put the other drink on the table for Nami.

"Nami-san, what's wrong? Do you need something? Should I call Chopper?" He was really in a panic.

"Leave me alone now!" Nami glared at Sanji in a deathly manner.

Sanji could not understand why he deserved it. He had done nothing wrong, but it was just bad luck that he came when Nami was in a bad mood. He went back to the kitchen before he upset Nami more.

"That is what I am talking about!" Nami sighed heavily and put her head back on the table.

"But him taking care of us is a wonderful thing. Moreover, they are very loyal and trying to achieve dreams is a very good characteristic. This shows the person can take things seriously and is ready to make effort. This is very useful in a relationship."

Nami raised her head a little bit off the table to look at Robin.

"So you would be able to choose one of them?"

Robin wondered what answer to give Nami so that it would make Nami curious. Robin was sure that the next question would be whom she would choose. She looked again over the deck, hoping that someone would be there. Suddenly she saw Zoro climbing down the mast.

"I think the topic is over now."

Nami also noticed Zoro and mumbled. "Damn Zoro ..."

Robin, however, was very happy that Zoro saved her. Now she could read on without dealing with Nami.

* * *

When I reached the dinner table, the maid told me that the others had left. She could not tell me where they were though so I had to eat alone. It was not anything new because I was quite accustomed to it. The others spent their nights outside the house. Only I wasn't allowed to go out.

After dinner, I felt awful. I do not know if this was because the previous days I had been with someone all the time and now suddenly I had to be alone. In any case, I did not want to go back to my room.

Then I had an idea. I instantly knew that this was not a good idea, but I still wanted to do it.

I snuck out of the house. Although only to the garden, but still outside.

When I went out I felt the warm air. It was a wonderful spring evening and I hadn't enjoyed such an evening for a long time. I walked around the garden and watched the sunset. I felt a lot better now.

"Miss, what are you doing here?"

I froze. I really hoped that no one would see me here. But it was my fault that the person noticed me. I had stood here for too long.

I turned around and looked to see who was going to tell my father that I had betrayed him. And then I saw that this person was Hans.

I couldn't answer him because he was already saying something.

"Mr. Totser said that you should not go out."

"I shouldn't, but ..." I didn't know what to say.

"You should think more about the people who care about you and not to worry about your own egotistical wants."

"Egotistical? I can not leave my house and when I do go outside for a few minutes then I'm selfish? "

He said nothing, but walked up to me and grabbed my hand. All went so quick that I did not even have time to fight back. He dragged me into the house and let go of me then.

"If you want to go out, then prepare for it better. Spring evening might seem warm but it isn't."

I stared at him. Should I be happy that he was concerned about my health or angry that was so cruel with me?

* * *

Note: Mr. Totser is Tim^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I chose to be angry. Even though he was concerned about my health, it was inexcusable that he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. Why of all people, it had to be him? Other employees would never behave like that with me. However, they would have betrayed me to my father. Hans, however, said that he wouldn't say a word about it to him.

I had a restless night. I could not sleep due to the many thoughts. I felt badly because my last night going out was discovered and that I spent the evening alone. People quickly get used to the new situation and it seemed that I was already accustomed to being with people.

The breakfast was like yesterday and I felt better when I saw Jack and Natalia. Jack's laughter made me smile. Eduard also seemed more open now. During breakfast, he spoke that he moved here because of the work. His girlfriend was in another city, in order to complete her studies. When she finishes school then they will get married.

Eduard left a quiet impression at the beginning, but he wasn't anymore. He was fooling with Jack and it seemed that they had become good friends. I was glad, because none of us in the family could boast that we have a lot of friends. I just hoped that this new friendship wouldn't interrupt Jack's studies and Eduard's work.

Even Aleksander talked about his private life. He told us that his friends are in another country, far away from here. However, he did not want to mention why he left. When I asked about it, he started to laugh and said that today's weather was nice and he should write a song about it.

The whole day I thought about whether I should be happy about the evening or not. Yes, I had complained before that I don't want to be alone anymore. I would be happy to have dinner with my family. Aleksander and Eduard didn't bother me, but William and Hans did. The situation became worse each time, when I talked to him and William. I did not want to create expectations, because I was sure that I would never marry.

In fact, it didn't matter if I was happy about it or not. Dinner was held anyway.

* * *

A half an hour ago there was silence on the deck, except when Nami was whining, but now the quiet was gone. The whole team had gathered on the deck, as Franky and Ussop showed the new invention which they had built together.

Luffy and Chopper were delighted. Their eyes were sparkling when they saw the invention although they did not know what it was and what it could do. Sanji and Brook had come out of curiosity on the deck. Zoro wasn't here because of the invention. He wanted to train and paid little attention to the thing. Nami and Robin were still on the deck by their chairs.

Usopp showed with pride the metal box, which had four wheels. Franky had the remote in his hand and he then began to lead the metal box with it. At first it was difficult, because the thing was moving too fast and hit a pole or the edge of the ship. After some time it was easier to lead the machine, until it went near Zoro.

Zoro did not pay attention to the whole thing, after all, and when he put his weight on the ground he almost hit the machine.

Franky and Usopp screamed. They had both worked very hard to build it and Zoro almost destroyed it.

"Zoroooo!"

"What?" He still could not understand what was going on.

"What else do you expect from this idiot." Sanji had to comment on this.

"You have something to say?"

"Me no, but my leg does, which is going to be in your face soon!"

The others didn't pay attention to their fight, because it was way more important whether the machine was still working or not.

Robin chuckled over it and Nami was desperate. Again, she thought that the team should go to kindergarten before they could be adults.

* * *

I borrowed a dress from Natalia. In fact she forced me to wear it, because she didn't want me to face William in the same dress that I wore the last time.

I went down where I was already expected. When I got to the table, there was a strange atmosphere. It seemed that William did not like that Hans was invited here at all.

"The family has somehow grown bigger since my last visit. I see that a member is certainly superfluous." William looked at Hans.

"I'm not a family member." replied Hans.

"You know, I found a frog. Such a strange yellow and had black spots." Jack just said something to change the subject.

"Really? Where did you put it? I also want to see." Uncle Scott just walked to the table. Natalia decided to invite him to visit.

"Jack, this is very nice ..." William tried to remain polite.

"What's that ... Do not be so! I will save the situation with a little song! "

Before Aleksander could start his song, Natalia shouted "Behave all! You will not ruin my dinner! "And all were silent.

I had to admit that it was weird to watch this. Natalia's little out burst was a little too much, but at least the situation was more relaxed after that.

I tried to smile and walked to the table, where I welcomed all. Almost everybody greeted me polite. Only Hans looked at me in a very cold manner.

"Miss Jenna. How do you feel today? "

"Very well, thank you." I smiled at William.

"Oh, Jenna, you know, I was trying to invite Tim, but unfortunately I couldn't reach him."

"Who is Tim?" William looked curiously to Natalia.

"Jenna's gay friend who is very unpleasant."

I knew that Natalia was lying. She certainly did not bother to invite Tim. And this comment that he gay was…I almost laughed at it. Tim had been a really good actor.

"But ..." Natalia stood up to introduce the new "family members". "William, you'll certainly be interested in who these people are."

"But of course, Miss Natalia."

"This is our Uncle Scott. He has unfortunately a lot work with his business and we can rarely see him, but I believe that now, when one of his workers lives at our house, he will visit us more. And with that I can intrude Eduard. He is an inventor / scientist, and will soon show us his inventions, right? "

"Yeah! I should be ready soon." Eduard seemed more confident than yesterday. It was good to see that he started to get used to the surroundings.

"And it is Aleksander. He gives piano lessons to Jack. Somehow, he also lives here. "Natalia made a little break. "Because today we welcome all new employees, we needed to invite our new gardener, Hans."

Natalia was standing next to Hans and put her hand on his shoulder. This bothered me very much, because in my opinion it was very rude. Hans, however, did not seem to be bothered by it. But then Natalia sat back to her place.

"And how should I introduce you, William?"

William was silent for a moment and then smiled charmingly.

"I'm the guy who makes your sister happy."

Natalia smirked. Uncle Scott began to laugh. I thought that it was not funny nor necessary to say. But I tried to smile and pretend that it didn't bother me. But I thought that I should talk with William and make it clear that I wasn't interested.

Fortunately, someone did not ask for anything more on this theme and dinner could begin. This time, William hadn't done the cooking, but we also had a very good cook.

I watched the people while eating. It was easy to understand that William was trying to get along with everybody. Everyone, except Hans. Hans was speaking more with Natalia and Aleksander. I tried not to speak too much. Then I turned my attention to the door, because someone opened it.

"I should be offended. Strangers are invited to the dinner, but the closest person isn't. "

"Tim?" I was surprised when I saw him because I knew that he never came here on Thursday evenings.

"That you are Jenna's friend doesn't mean that you are close to the family." Natalia snapped.

Tim did not let to interrupt and walked to the table.

"I think that isn't it. You are just scared that I could steal your new love." Tim stood next to Hans and put his arm around his shoulders.

Hans was surprisingly calm. He wasn't shocked about Tim's word or about his arm. Before, Natalia got to say something; I got up, walked to Tim and grabbed his hand.

"I am very sorry."

I looked briefly to Hans and then I dragged Tim away. Luckily he let me to do it. I dragged him into the kitchen, where I could take my anger out on him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you understand that you let a very good opportunity go away?"

"What do you mean?" I really do not understand what Tim was trying to say.

"You're letting Natalia act as she wishes. Even you should understand that she wants Hans. Girl, you've to do something! "

I stared for a moment at Tim. Yes, I had realized that Natalia liked Hans. But why should I do something against it?

"Jenna. Try to imagine that Hans and Natalia are together. Kissing and touching each other. And they are happy. I know that it upsets you! "

I tried to imagine and I felt the same thing when Natalia put her hand on Hans' shoulder. I thought that I did not like it because it was rude. But why did the picture of them together bother me the same way?

I didn't say anything and left the kitchen. I didn't want to answer it.

* * *

Note: Sorry that it took longer than usually...I have no idea when I can upload again. School is trying to kill me ( that evil thing)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For the first time in my life I was angry at Tim. Of course, he had made mad before this nonsense which is why we had a lot of trouble when we were younger. But this time the situation was different. We did get in trouble, because we aren't children anymore. This time I was ashamed. Terribly.

Tim did not come to my room later. No one came to look why I had disappeared. This surprised me. Normally they worried so much that they had to check. But I was happy that they didn't come. Probably Tim didn't let anybody to come up, because he knew that I wanted to be alone.

I enjoyed my peace until the morning. Then the maid woke me up and told me that my family was expecting me. Although I did not want to go downstairs, I had to go anyway. After all, I had to face them some time.

When I was downstairs I went through the living room where, to my surprise, I saw Tim sleeping on the couch.

"Tim, what are you doing here?"

My voice woke Tim up. He sat up, sleepily rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Dammit, this couch is so uncomfortable." He mumbled until he noticed me. "How could I leave without apologizing? I'm sorry, dear Jenna, that I insulted you. But I won't take back my words. I still think that you are wrong."

Headstrong as always. But at least he was sorry for acting the way he did yesterday. Anyway, I'm not going to be mad at him anymore.

"You are stubborn."

"I know that you like me this way. Anyway. Your whole family is out. They don't get back until afternoon. Even the maid left. You can go out now. Even the weather is beautiful."

"You want to make up with this? You know me too well."

"There is one problem. I can't stay because I have to go to work and you alone should not be outside. You know, anything can happen. And that's why one worker is still in the house who will be watching you. Do not worry. I've already spoken with him. He even said that he won't tell anything to your dad."

I raised one eyebrow. Interesting, who was willing to do that? At the first I thought about my maid. She was like a mother to me. But Tim mentioned that she had left. But who then?

"Go eat something. Put warm clothes on and go out. The guy is waiting for you outside." Tim gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left.

The entire breakfast I tried to figure out who the person was. At the same time, I was lucky that Tim had arranged it for me. But I did not dare to be too happy, because Tim was crafty and everything could have an ulterior motive. That's why I had the suspicion that the person, who was waiting for me, could be Hans.

* * *

_Tim, you're paying for this_, I thought, when I finally got to the garden. The man, who had to guard me, was Hans. Although I felt still embarrassed about yesterday, I decided not to show it in anyway.

"Am I better prepared this time?" I hinted at Hans' comment he said to me last time when I was in the garden.

"Your not, Madam. But Mr. Totser was. "

I frowned and looked at him a little bit offended. Although he was right, I did not have anything planned. Tim had arranged it all.

"Come on. I'll show you that the roses are still alive. "

Hans beckoned to me and I followed him up to the roses. He was right. They looked very healthy and were beautifully blooming out. It made me terribly happy, because I knew that even my mother would have been happy to see them.

"Thank you."

I smiled to Hans, whereupon he immediately turned around and continued his work. For some time I was admiring and sniffing the roses. But then I remembered that now I had the opportunity to learn more about Hans.

"You like this job?"

"Work like any other." He replied and continued its work.

"But why this job exactly?"

"Good wages. But where you are going with this? "Again, he surprised me frankness.

"Tim, I mean Mr. Totser, mentioned that you were an athlete. But you quit, why? "

"Not everyone is born a rich family. I could not continue without money. "

"Do you really think that I have a wonderful life? Am I not chosen to live in a golden cage?" I hated when people criticized me that my father was rich and I had everything. I really didn't have everything. No money in the world would bring my mother back.

"If you do not like it, then do something about it."

I wanted to say that it's not so easy. I wanted to make it clear that, for me, everything is already decided, and I can't change anything. But he answered all of it before I could say it as if he had read my thoughts.

"If you only have the will, you can change everything. Once I get enough money to continue my training I will quit here."

Then I understood it. I whined that I didn't like my life. But I do not really have the will or the courage to change anything. And the fact that Hans was so confident and believed in himself, made me admire him.

* * *

Robin put the book aside for a moment to review why Nami and Zoro were arguing again. It was not unusual though, but it still got Robin's attention. Especially since she heard the word gardener.

After listening to the whole conversation Robin discovered that Nami blamed Zoro's weights he used for training. He had left them on the grass and because they were so heavy, they left traces in the grass, which Nami did not like at all. She told Zoro that he had to be the "gardener" and take care of the lawn. Robin couldn't hold back a small smirk.

Zoro came angrily up the stairs and wanted walk pass the table where Robin was sitting.

"Bitch." Mumbeled Zoro when he passed Robin.

"Nami is right."

Zoro stopped immediately and looked over his shoulder to see Robin. She just smiled at him.

"After all, the lawn is damaged and it is your fault."

"Yeah, I know it. But she doesn't have to shout at me for it. She could explain it quietly. But she just wants to get on my nerves. "

"You're a close friend. She isn't doing it for her own fun. "

"We are all friends. I do not make a difference if someone is closer or not. "

Robin looked a little surprised at Zoro, when he turned around and left. _So all friends are equal? Me, too?_ Robin thought. She had always thought that it was Zoro who kept distance from her. Although she didn't believe anymore that Zoro did not trust her. But Robin still believed that her "betrayal" had increased the gap between them.

It seemed that the gap had disappeared, because all were equal like Zoro said. When Robin was thinking about it, she smiled. It was a good feeling to know that Zoro didn't keep distance anymore, although Robin was accustomed to it that nobody wanted to be with her. After all, people were kept away from her when she was young because they thought Robin was the devil.

Suddenly Robin remembered what she had read. Jenna was also used to be alone all the time, but quickly got used to being with other people and felt a lot better. The same happened to Robin. And for this discovery she had to thank Zoro.

And now it was Robin's turn. Zoro acknowledged that there is no gap between them. Robin knew it was time to do the same. They were friends after all.

* * *

I really enjoyed it all. That feeling of how the sun warmed my skin. That feeling of how the cold air cooled the skin again. It was all just wonderful.

I had some more time. I sat in this chair in the garden and looked once into the sky once in the garden around. Then I looked at him. Hans was working all the time and didn't pay attention to me.

I forgot myself and looked to long at him. Then he turned around and our eyes met. Immediately I turned away and blushed. I do not know why, but it was terribly embarrassing to me. In fact, when I was thinking over it again, I remembered something similar from one of the books I had read.

_Rebecca and John's eyes met. She felt how her heart beat stronger and how her cheeks were hot. But she could not look away. And she knew why._

It was a novel, as I recalled. Rebecca and John became a couple later. This, of course, over a long period of time and trials, but it was something peculiar about novels. So Rebecca blushed because she had a crush on John. Wait a minute ... I'm not in love!

Definitely not.

Throw that idea of your head.

Thinking about all this, I blushed even more. I was really hoping that Hans did not see it. I behaved like a teenager. Really. I was already a grown woman and should not simply react like that. And no, I'm not in love.

Tim once said that when you repeat something many times, then you start to believe it. He repeated that he is gay. He thought that when he believed it, the others would believe it, too. But neither I nor he did believe that he liked men.

It reminded me that I still to kill Tim. Thanks to him I was in this awkward situation. Imagining how he was laughing at me...

I looked once more to Hans. I had to admit that although he behaved insolently with me, I didn't have anything against him. Usually, when I met men, I didn't like them at all. Tim, Jack and my father were exceptions, of course. But why was Hans an exception also?

I had yet to think it over. But I will do it later. Currently I enjoyed the smell of fresh air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was sitting in the music room and listened to how Jack was playing. His skills had improved. Even I was surprised. Alexander had done a good job. Although in the beginning I thought that it would never happen.

"Jenna, Jenna! Look, I can play this song perfectly!"

Jack was shining when he looked at me. This made me laugh. Years ago, Jack whined that the piano was totally pointless. Now it was one of those things that made him happy.

"I hear how well you play."

"Next week I'll be learning a new song and actually I..." Jack was silent a moment and then looked to me. "I wanted to ask whether mother had a favourite song."

I was surprised about this question. Jack and Natalia avoided things related to our mother. They rarely asked about those things. But I was happy that I was not the only one who thought about her sometimes.

"I will ask father when he comes back from his trip."

I smiled to Jack and he began to play again. I turned my sight out the window. The first thing I saw was Natalia and Hans talking. I frowned. They spent a lot of time together the last days. I didn't know what to think about it, but someone else had already an opinion.

"This is bad. This is very bad. We must do something."

"Tim ...you are very often visiting me." I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"I have a lot of free time and your dad is not here. So…." Tim sat on the opposite chair and looked out the window. "What is Natalia planning? The guy doesn't have money and that's the only thing Natalia loves."

"Tim!" I said warningly. "Natalia isn't so superficial."

Tim wanted to say anything, but he was stopped when Alexander put his hand on his shoulder.

"We don't speak badly about women. They should be respected and you should sing to them." The last part of the sentence he was already singing.

I chuckled but Tim was not exactly excited about Alexander's teaching.

"Yeah, but I am talking about Natalia. She's not just ... "

"Miss Natalia is a beautiful and nice girl. She doesn't deserve the bad words." Said Alexander before Tim was able to finish his sentence.

"I did not say anything bad. I just wanted to mention that she is not a woman to whom I would sing." Tim was silent for a moment and then he remembered. "Not that I would sing to a woman at all."

"Young man, you should be polite." With these words Alexander turned back to the piano.

Tim rolled his eyes and sank on the chair. He did not like it at all when someone tried to teach him something. Unfortunately he remembered our previous matter.

"Still, what is Natalia planning?"

"This is not your business."

"But it should be yours. You enjoyed the time you spent with Hans yesterday, didn't you? " Tim smirked.

"This reminds that I haven't "thanked" you for it."

I did not intend to get him away so easily. Even so, I had to admit, I had a great time. I felt well so far thanks to that. But Tim didn't have the right to decide for me.

"Hmm ... I guess it doesn't mean anything good." Tim looked at his watch. "I remembered that I had to go somewhere. Forgive me." He smiled brightly and left.

* * *

Robin walked to the deck and discovered that the whole team was already there. It seemed that most of the team was playing a game on the lawn. Zoro was a few steps away from them, supported against the side of the ship, lying on the ground and slept. Robin walked to his side.

"Why do not you take part? They seem to be having fun. "

"Why don't you take part when it seems so fun."

"I just came." Robin did not let Zoro's rude behaviour bother her.

"Robin! Come here. This is a simple game. You will understand it fast. "Nami looked to Zoro and Robin and smiled brightly.

"I would like to skip this time."

"Come on! Don't be a killjoy like Zoro"

Zoro glanced over to Nami, but said nothing. Robin didn't let it disturb herself either. Yes, she did not often take part in games but not because she didn't have the right mood. She just liked to observe more.

It happened often that both Robin and Zoro did not take part. Zoro didn't take part because he was too lazy or he found it too childish. And it was noticeable that both of them were the quiet ones of the team. Each was in its own quiet way.

When Robin was calm in any situation, Zoro lost his self-control sometimes. It was just his temper that made him special. It also showed that he took things seriously. Not that Robin didn't take things seriously.

"It's a rare thing to see that you are without a book."

"Does it bother you that I read so much?" Robin was a little surprised that Zoro was talking to her.

"If you like to, then continue."

Robin had a strange feeling. Once it bothered Zoro that she read too much, then it bothered him that she did not read. She didn't understand it. Or was it just a way to start a conversation?

"I'm not over doing with my reading. Like you are not over doing with the training. "

Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked towards Robin. "One is more important than the other."

"I beg your pardon?" Was Zoro really trying to say that one of the most important things in Robin's life was meaningless?

"I am fulfilling my dream with the training."

"The reading is part of my dreams."

"How exactly?"

"It's complicated."

"You think I wouldn't understand?"

Robin smiled to Zoro and left. She didn't answer on purpose.

* * *

Jack and Alexander had finished and left. I was still sitting in the music room and read and drank tea. Enjoying my quiet time. Although it did not last long, because I heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Jenna, my angel, can I talk with you?"

I was very surprised when I saw William. Did I have to thank Tim for it? It could not have been possible. Tim did not like William. It was doubtful that he would send him here. Why am I so paranoid at all? Maybe he just came to visit ...

"But, of course. Take a seat. Would you like some tea? "Even if I wanted peace I had to be polite.

The maid brought another cup of tea. William and I chatted for quite a long time. And it was totally a reasonable story. There were was no flirting. It was very nice to be with him.

"Oh ... the time goes fast when I am talking to you, Miss." William smiled to me.

I wondered whether William was being nice with me because it was good for their family business or was serious about it. He seemed so sincere and I wanted to believe that he wasn't lying.

But at the same time, what difference did make, whether he meant it seriously or not. This should not affect me anyway.

"I have to say goodbye sadly." William stood up and left the room before Natalia entered it. But of course she still saw him.

"Hmm, William was here?" Natalia smirked. "He is quite often here."

"He is just polite."

"Just polite." Natalia remained silent and seemed to me like something was troubling her. "When will father come back?"

"After a couple of days. Why are you asking? "

"I want to talk to him. I have an important matter. "

She looked out of the window at something. I mean at someone. She was observing Hans and at the same time I had doubts if this is important thing had something to do with Hans.

* * *

Notes: SNOW! Not important but I had to say it xD Winter came over night^^


	10. Chapter 10

Long time no see? I can only blame the holidays. I hope you had wonderful holidays^^ I had, with a lot of snow...too much...

But now the unpleasent thing...I have exams at the moment and they will last up to end of the January. I won't upload a new chapter before Febuary. Sorry^^''

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I sat on the window sill, as I often did. The weather was beautiful and I watched what was going on in the garden. But there was no one other than Hans. Compared to recent days, everything was very quiet. Especially compared to yesterday, because yesterday was the day when Natalia spoke to our father. And my doubts were confirmed. Unfortunately.

I sighed. It bothered me very much that Natalia had spoken to our father. I wanted to forget about everything, but it was not easy, because everyone talked about it. Actually even seeing Hans or Natalia made me remember everything. It was therefore impossible for me to forget.

_A day earlier_

_I watched how __my father went back and forth in front of the window. He called me to his room and said that he had an important thing to discuss with me. I couldn't imagine what he wanted from me, but when I heard that Natalia had visited him before me, I knew exactly what the talk was going to be about. _

_"I want my children__ to be happy." My father just looked out the window. "And I've let you live as you wish. Freedom is the greatest pleasure, after all. But I have to keep you from making mistakes."_

_Freedom? I raised one eyebrow. Can this be called freedom? They decided for me what I am doing all day and I am prohibited to leave the house. But of course, Natalia and Jack lived a very free life._

_"So I ask you for advice. Is Natalia making a mistake, when she wishes to marry a poor man?"_

_I was pretty sure that the ordinary and poor man, he was speaking of__, was Hans. But the fact that he asked me about it made me angry. What could I say? If I would have said yes, then Natalia would be mad at me. But I got the impression that father was waiting for just that answer._

_"Dear Dad. Even if it would be a mistake. Do not you think that we also need to make mistakes to learn?"_

_"Not such big ones." He turned to me. "Tell me honestly. What do you think about Hans? "_

_I had to think to know what to say. I had my opinion, but I'm not going to say it to my father. How could I say to him that I have never seen such arrogant man ..._

_"He is very hardworking and confident. In addition, he knows what he wants from life and he doesn't give up so easily. I'm sure he'll be a good husband "_

_I felt pain in chest when I said it. It was all true. He would be a good husband. But I did not want to imagine him next to Natalia. However, I did not want to spoil my sister's happiness._

_Dad looked out the window again and stood in silence for some time._

_"Do you have the same good opinion about William?"_

_I was very happy that father did not look at me at the moment. I was sure he would have understood that I was upset. If others did not see me through the mask, then he did._

_"He is also a very nice man." I could say at least one sentence._

_"He will ask for your hand, I am sure."_

* * *

Robin left the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. It was night and the others were asleep. No, not everybody. Including her, Sanji was awake and at night guard. He wasn't in the kitchen, so he had to be in the crow's nest.

Robin walked to the deck to check if there was light in the crow's nest. Of course, Sanji had never fallen asleep during the night guard; however, there was a saying: Trust, but verify. Fortunately, there was light in the crow's nest. Robin just wanted to go back to when she heard a noise.

She looked down from the railing and saw Zoro training. It was weird now. For Zoro to train for almost the whole day was nothing unusual. But now at night? This was a little too much. Although when Robin tried to remember whether she saw him during the day training, the answer was no.

Robin leaned against the railing and watched. Zoro was standing with his back to Robin and it seemed that he had not yet noticed her. At the same time, the moon came out from behind a cloud and lightened the ship better, so Robin had a very good view.

She took a sip from her coffee and wondered how Jenna often spent time just watching Hans. She was happy for a long time and it was enough that she only watch. But when Jenny noticed that soon she won't be able to watch him as Natalia takes him away, she fell into depression. She knew that she had to do something against it.

But Robin didn't plan to do anything. For her it was really enough to watch. Especially, when the view was so beautiful. She took her empty coffee cup and turned towards the kitchen.

"Are you sleepwalking?"

Robin was not particularly surprised by Zoro's voice. She knew that he would notice her standing there.

"I just wanted a breath of fresh air. And you? "

"Training, do not you see?"

"I see very well, how you train your muscles." Robin smirked.

Zoro looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Whatever."

Robin stood still for a moment and smiled. Then she left for the kitchen, where she planned to go before. It happened quite often that those two saw each other at night. The others didn't notice it. But this time they were discovered.

* * *

I would like to know, what Hans was thinking. As much as I watched him from the window today, I had not felt that he had changed his behavior. No one mentioned anything about him. They only talked about Natalia. That was not anything new though.

My sister behaved perfectly normally. Maybe that's because father hadn't said if he would allow Hans to marry her. Although I was relatively sure he would allow them to marry.

I put the book aside and tried not to think about it; for a moment at least. I went to the first floor living room where Uncle Scott and Eduard were having lunch. I did not know that uncle was here today. But I liked it because I got to join and did not have to think about certain things.

Eduard talked about his work. But my uncle listened to it with more interest than me. Fortunately, neither could understand that I really did not listen. But then a man joined us, which I really did not want to see now. I was afraid how he would react to the news.

"Nice to see you all." Tim came into the living room and sat down very happily. "Not you, of course not." For a moment he looked at Uncle Scott and then at me. Seemed that he had not heard about the news.

"You know, you're not cool with your childish behavior."

Tim rolled his eyes and didn't answer Uncle Scott. Thankfully. He turned to me and smiled. I envy that he could be so carefree.

"What's wrong? You're so grouchy today. "

"Grouchy?" I forced myself to smile. "I'm not grouchy."

"Miss is not grouchy. She has spoken with us very happily. "Said Eduard.

"Sorry, but you don't know Jenna at all. Do not get involved. "

I looked at Tim and then to Eduard, slightly smiling and asking for forgiveness. Even when everybody in this house knew that Tim was very rude, I felt that it was my duty to apologize. Tim would not have done it anyway.

"But really, he does not know anything. Jenna, you can smile, but I can see that something is wrong. "

I just wanted to smile to Tim once again to show that everything was okay. But then I saw that Hans came and I was not able to force myself to smile.

I watched numbly how he put flowers into the vase. He did not pay attention to us. There was no emotion, nothing. But it was enough that I could not smile anymore.

And, of course, Tim had to see it. He immediately rose up, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I should ask you that." I was very angry with him. He dragged me like a doll.

"Jenna!"

"Nothing is wrong."

"I can see that something is wrong. You're sad and you seem to be even sadder when you saw Hans. What happened with him?" I avoided his gaze and didn't say anything. "What is going on in this house?"

"You want to know what's going on here?" Tim troubled, when he heard a sharp voice behind me. It was Natalia. "Something beautiful is going on. I'm going to marry. "

"Who is this blind and stupid guy?" Tim looked arrogantly at Natalia.

"Hans Meyer."

Natalia smiled and the name, when she said it had swept Tim's arrogant attitude. Tim looked at Natalia for awhile like she made a bad joke. Then he understood that it wasn't a joke and he also understood why I was in a bad mood.

"Oh no ... stupid man, stupid!" Tim looked at me with concern, but I didn't look at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. I was busy, my beta was busy. Please respect it^^

aeh, trying to write faster next time.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Stupid man?" Natalia raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That ..." Tim turned to Natalia and wasn't going to hold back. "...This man is dumb and blind, since he is marrying you. If he would be normal, then he should see how nasty, self-centred and greedy of a child you are. Oh, sorry, forgot to add. Also spoiled. "

"You pig! Bastard! "

"You're ten times worse than me!"

I just stood and listened to the scuffling. Not really…. I did not listen. I just pretended to be listening, but I couldn't force myself to listen to them. This was also pointless. They're just yelling at each other. Besides, I had other thoughts in my head.

"You're just jealous. You will never have such a great person by your side as I have. You'll die alone, because you don't stop running after Jenna! "

I woke up from my sleep. What did just Natalia say? Tim will remain alone because of me? I looked at Tim and I noticed sadness in his face. But then he grinned. And he did it very evilly. I had never seen him this way.

"Don't make me laugh! It's too bad that you confuse friendship with love. Are you sure that Hans really loves you? Maybe he sees only friendship. And damn you bitch, try to cope with your pitiful life before you try to criticize others. You damn bitch."

I felt that I had to step in. I really did not want that they would attack each other. But I didn't have a chance to say anything because Tim dragged me away, again. Again, he dragged me like a doll. Actually, I was a doll. Because I was as lifeless as a doll and didn't do anything against Tim's dragging.

He dragged me into my room and made me sit on the bed.

"I want an honest answer. Do not even think to lie. I would understand. Your eyes betray you."

For a moment I thought what would happen if I throw him just out of the room. I threw that thought quickly out my head. I would not be physically capable anyway.

"Do you have feelings for Hans?"

Do I have feelings for him? How should I know that? Tim could have explained to me what feelings are at all. But I think Tim was not in the mood to philosophize with me.

"I am waiting... If you want, then I can help. Think about why you have looked out the window the whole time the last days? I'm relative sure that you were not looking at the beautiful scenery. You were watching something else nice. "

I looked at him and tried to find out about myself. Was I in love? He was actually right. I spent my free time looking out the window. Each time I hoped to see Hans ... And I thought of him often. I even saw him in my dreams. And when I got to know that he was going to marry, I felt a sharp pain. I could not stand on my feet. I felt how the energy and my life flowed out of me. Everything was in pieces and it still felt so heavy. So far, I feel lifeless.

Was it love? Shouldn't love be something nice? Why do I feel so awful? Why ... Is it too late to turn back the clock and prevent me from falling in love? I just do not want to feel this pain.

"I ..." turned to look at Tim, but I couldn't tell him anything.

"Jenna. It's not too late. You need to talk to him. Otherwise, you will not forgive it to yourself. Even if he does not want you and it can be very painful to hear it. But you have to do through it. Otherwise, you can never let go of him. "

* * *

I just lay in my bed. Tim left for a long time ago, but I could not sleep anyway. Had too many thoughts in my head. Every second thought was related to Hans. Other thoughts were about Tim's words…They were actually related to Hans. So I was thinking all the time about Hans.

The man, whom I had watched for so long. Who took me for a day out for a walk and never told it to my father. The man, who had to abandon his dreams. The man, who was jealous over my golden cage. The man who was going to marry my sister.

Then it hit me. I will never get him. He will disappear from my life. It actually was not as dramatic as I though. I would see him for sure, but I can never look at him with that look. Never, I will never have him. Never.

Tim's words echoed in my head "_it's not__yet__too late"_.

I lost control of myself and before anyone could understand where I was going, I was already out of my room. What is this? I could not find him anywhere. He can't be still here, because it is night already. But all these thoughts did not keep me from going. I just walked around in the house. Hope dies last.

And suddenly I saw him in the corridor. He put the jacket on and was about to leave.

"Han ..."

I did not plan to hinder him, but still called out his name. He turned to me. But it was dark and he probably did not realize who had called his name. He walked closer to me and stopped then.

"Miss Jenna? Is something wrong? "

I had so much to tell him. Do not marry. Do not leave me. I love you. You're so caring and confident. You aren't like the others. You are…Special. Please, do not marry my sister. Please pick me.

Please.

Say that you love me.

I knew that this was my only opportunity. The road before me went two ways. Hans was waiting for me on the left and right ... I didn't know what was waiting for me out there, but I knew that if I choose this path, I wouldn't hurt my sister.

But I love Hans. Do you love me too?

I wanted to say it, but I could not get any word out. I only felt how my eyes filled up with tears and my throat closed. I could not tell him. It would have been wrong.

I turned around and said nothing. I heard though, how called my name, but I didn't stop. I turned right and never looked back.

* * *

One thing bothered Sanji. One certain thing which made him worry. Especially after last night. But to get the security about it, he had to ask from one person about it. But he was not excited because he had to talk to that green head.

So he went to Zoro, was training on the deck.

"Oi, moron. I need to talk to you. "

"Hurry up, I do not have time for you."

"Sure, I make it quick. I don't want to spend time with you, after all." Sanji rolled eyes and smoked to calm his nerves. "Have you noticed that Robin is behaving strangely?"

"What do you mean by strange? She has always been different. "

"Idiot ... I meant that she is up all night."

"That's not weird. I told you that she has always been different. She often spends the night awake. "

"Yes, but the last time you were up also."

"I needed to workout."

"At night? Are you nuts? "

"Not your problem."

Sanji sighed. This way, he could not get to know more. But he was really worried about Robin.

"So you've seen her awake every night?"

"Yes." Zoro calmly continued to exercise, perhaps "accidentally" putting his weights down near Sanji's foot.

"What is she doing the whole time?"

"Reading, what else?"

"What?"

"Ask her. I don't care what she is reading all the time."

"But you could tell her to go to sleep when you see her at nights. Staying up is not good for her health."

"Hey Chef. This woman is not weak. A few nights will not kill her. Leave me and her alone. "

"I should have known that you wouldn't worry." Mumbled Sanji.

"I'm going to worry about it, when I see a reason. Currently, I don't."

Sanji was still not satisfied. He did not get smarter and more particularly it bothered him that Zoro and Robin were together at night. Although they did not spend time together, but still he didn't like it.

Then he heard Luffy cry that he was hungry. Robin's sleeping habits had to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Erm…Hello. I decided to upload the non-betad version. It would take more time to get the right version (blame my shitty email that doesn't send fails over sea -.- ) I hope that there aren't too many mistakes and it is readable. (I don't have time to read it more than twice through, so I am sure there are awful mistakes. Don't kill me…) But I wanted to get on with the story. I will chance the chapter as soon as a I get it back from my beta. So if you want, you can wait and not read it at moment.

About this chapter… Has anyone noticed that nobody asked about Hans' opinion? Well now it's time.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Hans' POV_

What exactly was it now?

I was astonished when I saw Miss Jenna ran away, even though she had just called my name. I could not understand what happened. Had I done something wrong? It could not be possible. The last couple of days I even didn't see her.

However, she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me. I took my coat and was about to leave as I had planned before. Yes, these last days had been strange. It all began when Mr Totser came to talk to me a week ago.

* * *

_A week ago_

I liked to work quietly in the garden. Rarely, someone came to disturb me and often I just by alone with my thoughts. Although it was not good, because I thought about my unclear future. Will I do this job forever? Do I really have to give up my dream?

Once again my thoughts were back by my training. I really didn't want to think about something so depressing, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"I hoped to see you here. Actually it was unnecessary to hope. After all, I could be sure that a gardener is in the garden. It's his right place."

I looked behind me and saw Tim. Yesterday he was at the dinner and with his impolite behaviour he created a scandal. Was he flirting with me that time? Whatever, I was not interested in it. No matter how he acted or what he said, it didn't bother me.

"Ah, excuse me. Sometimes these words slip out my mouth and I even don't think how they could influence others."

I decided to ignore his comments. "Can I help you in any way?"

"Of course!" To my surprise, Tim sat down. I thought he was a spoiled brat, who can not sit on the grass, because it would violate his suit. "You certainly did not remain unnoticed by my behaviour yesterday. Well ... Jenna is quite angry, if not furious."

I was waiting. How the hell had this something to do with me? It seemed like Miss Jenna didn't like me. How could I solve this problem?

"I told you about Jenna's disease. See, that girl really likes to go out. For us being outside is totally normal. "He looked for a moment to the sky, smiled, and then back at me. "I want that Jenna could come out today. But I myself will soon go to work; something, which can not be postponed. But now it's your turn, honey."

Honey? Did he really call me that? Calm down… Do not let yourself be confused. This guy is not normal and it may say what he wants, but you know the truth. You are not his honey ...

"I want you to guard her." Tim did not seem notice that his choice of words made Hans uncomfortable. "Would it be too much asked?"

"I'm just in the garden with her?"

"Yes! Well you could talk to her, too. Believe me. She does not bite. She is not like me." Tim smiled broadly and it caused more discomfort for Hans.

"It should not be a problem."

"Very good!" Tim stood up, walked to Hans and gave him some money. "And please, do not be ... Do not be so tense at my presence! I really do not do anything to you. "

I looked after him when he left. Tim's behaviour left me a feeling of suspicion, but I did not think he would be a bad person. Just ... different. Very different.

* * *

_Present time_

When I think about it now, then being in the garden with Miss Jenna was not our first meeting, but certainly the most memorable. I envy her "golden cage" and it seemed that her envies my life. We both did not think that our lives would be worth to be jealous of. What an irony. Our lives were like a mixed up at birth.

A few days later I had the opportunity to raise a foot into that cage of gold. I met another woman living in the house. Miss Natalia. Of course, I also had met her before. But this meeting changed something.

One day, she came to the garden and didn't leave before the evening. She just sat and talked. It was terribly annoying, because I was accustomed to be alone after all. But in the long run, I got used to her presence.

She came every day. Talked about herself, her family and all that seemed strange to me.

I was aware that she came to the garden for just flirting. But it is not discouraged me in particular. Because I got the opportunity to get answers to my questions. Almost all they were related to her elder sister, Miss Jenna.

I had already noticed that Miss Jenna sat in her room by the window and looked at me. It does not bother me, but I was curious what this woman did all day.

Miss Natalia told about her sister happily. She praised her with every possible good word. It seemed that they got along very good.

Days went by and Miss Natalia became more intrusive. She made clear to me that she wanted more. Talked about love. I do not feel the same for her, but she was sympathetic and nice. But then something happened in my life that forced me to accept the offer from Miss Natalia.

At my home village I had a coach who was like a father to me. He was the one who lead me to sport and gave me a point for living. But now I had to hear that this same man was in serious financial troubles. I had to do something.

Life is unfair. I wanted to help him. But how? I earned barely enough to survive. I did not have time to go there and help him. Then I watched at the "golden cage". All my troubles would be non-existent when I lived there.

I decided to accept the offer. Miss Natalia was not a bad person. On the contrary. She was very sweet and thoughtful. Also interesting. Although not as interesting as her sister. I felt badly that I had to start our relationship just for the money. But I was sure that I learn to love her.

Maybe I would have re-thought, if someone would stop me. But there was nobody who wanted to do it. I lived alone and hadn't found new friends in this city.

So I decided to get married.

* * *

Robin read the book in the kitchen. She wasn't bothered by Sanji who was preparing dinner at the same time and of course Sanji was not bothered that his dear Robin-chan was there. However, something else seemed to bother Sanjit. It was about yesterdays nigh, but he did not want to ask directly, so he had to start to talk about a different thing.

"Robin-chan! I've noticed that you turn a lot of attention to this book. What is it?"

"Novell." Robin did not look up, but still replied to Sanji.

"Hmm ... Is it really so fascinating?"

"Sure." Robin looked at him this time and smiled charmingly; hoping that smile would knock Sanji out and she could read on.

"So nice, so nice." Sanji seemed entranced by the moment though, but he managed to keep control of himself. "But I'm worried. You read through the day and at nights you're awake. "

"If you've noticed it, then I'm not the only one who is awake at night."

"Well ... I had the night watch and I saw that you were on the deck."

"Zoro was there also."

Sanji wanted to reach this topic and he was delighted that Robin mentioned it herself.

"That idiot really was there. He is also often up at nights. You both are." Sanji really tried to hold back his jealousy.

"You mean together?" Robin smirked. Even if Sanji tried to hold back his jealousy, it was still very easy to see it. "But it's not the way you think."

"What do you think I am thinking?"

"Sanji, there's nothing between me and Zoro. It was coincidence that we met during at night." Robin think it was ridiculous that she to justify herself.

"Oh ..." Now Sanji tried to make a not too happy face. But of course it was a fail. "Yeah! Of course! Why should you have something with him any way."

Truly, Robin did not need romance. Reading about it was for her enough romance. But after all, Jenna also believed the same thing and that was naive.

* * *

I reached my one room apartment. Somehow I could not forget the Miss Jenna's weird behaviour. I had to admit that I was worried about her. I hadn't seen her for days and now this. I even missed her.

Missed her? What the hell am I thinking…I can't miss her. I am marrying her sister. Come on, get hold of yourself! Everything is decided. There was nothing I could change.

* * *

_More notes:_ Next chapter will almost lead to the end of Jenna's story.

At the moment I don't when I can upload, because I have 2 horrible weeks in my school. I have even school on saturday...Wait, what happened to my free fridays? Come back, please...Ok, enough, should be studying...

Bye~~


	13. Chapter 13

First of all, this is again an unbeta version. Still having problems with email-.- But it's been awhile since I updated so I thought that this is better than anything. Or what?

Second thing: Take the internet away from me xD Why did I have to find tumblr? It's taking my time away…and then I have a new addiction: Katekyo Hitman Reborn. When 8059 is not a number anymore xD

Now to the story: **WARNING!** Sensitive subject: suicide. Don't read if you are not comfortable with it.

I didn't add the One Piece world. Seemed out of the place.

…Sorry Jenna…

.

.

.

* * *

A year has passed since the wedding. It seems as if it had been an eternity already. I had really hoped that more time had passed, because I was tired. Tired of suffering and of other's happiness. I know that it was so awful of me to think that way. But I really couldn't handle it any more.

A year ago, Hans and Natalia got married.

A year ago, I decided for another path.

_"I'm terribly sorry." said Tim with a sad face._

That was Tim's reaction on the next day, when I said that didn't confess my feelings. He never asked and talked about it afterwards. And it was even better that way because I couldn't speak about it any more.

But life didn't stop. Natalia and Hans lived in our house for a few months. While far from my room, but every day seeing them was driving me crazy. I was trying to act as if everything was fine. Partly, I also managed it.

The most difficult thing was the wedding day. Some sentences are still haunting me. They may have seemed meaningless for others, but not for me.

_"This is my best day of my life!" Natalia's face shone of happiness._

I believe it, dear sister. I believe that your wedding day was the best day in your life. I wanted so badly to be in your place. Very much. But to see you smile, made my situation better. At least one of us was happy.

I am not angry at you. It's not your fault. You love him, I know that and you deserve happiness. You deserve it more than I do.

_"Dear child! You will be the next! "Uncle Scott shouted happily._

Ah, I do not believe in it at the moment. I can not marry. I'm not healthy and could be the perfect wife. I do not want to marry. It did not feel worth the effort. I saw that my sister was very happy, but I knew my chance had gone for ever.

There are plenty of men in the world. Sure, plenty. But all of them aren't right.

_"I envy your sister, Miss Jenna."_

Oh Eduard. You are not the only one. But I also understand your pain. You're also isolated from your loved ones. She is far away and you do not know when you meet her again. If you're going back, is she still waiting for you? You assured me that she is waiting. Sorry, but I do not want to believe it.

_"I would like to be young again." Aleksander wiped tears away._

Young? I would have liked to ask from Alexandria, which was his story. He has never told anybody about it. Never mention the name of someone special. But I did not ask, because I was not sure I could hear one more sad story.

_"Tell me, does she look like our mother?"_

Oh Jack, why did you have to mention it? I do not remember. I do not know whether she resembles her or not. I did not want to know. The last thing that I wanted to think about was my mother. I was about to give in anyway. But I took myself together and smiled. Yes, she is as beautiful as our mother was.

That hurt a lot.

_"I will do everything to make your sister happy."_

I almost had to cry in front of Hans, when he said it. I could not do anything other than nod and walk away. He certainly thought that I was arrogant and weird. But I could not respond. Natalia asked me earlier if I had anything against Hans, because I had behaved oddly with him. I would have liked to say that I am doing all this just for you. But I did not say...

I have to pull myself together. I really need to do this. The last thing I want is that Hans starts to hate my behavior.

_"I'm not going to say anything."_

I knew what it meant, Tim. And I was grateful to him. He didn't talk about that subject, but it meant that we communicate a lot less now. I missed him and his support. But I knew that I couldn't rely on him forever.

But only the thought that I would lose him was breaking my heart. Oh Tim. Please don't leave me. I know it's hard with me.

_"Please give me a chance."_

Oh yeah, William. On that day I was not ready to even listen to you. But now we are engaged. And I am still not sure whether it was the right decision. At least my father was really happy about it…

Like I said, life went on. Hans and Natalia moved into their home. The previous month they spent traveling. Natalia wanted to see the world. Learn about foreign places and see the sea. Today they came back. I was not sure whether I was able to see them again.

My dear Tim is also married with one lovely young woman. They are even contemplating to start a family. It's funny to think, but I believe that Tim would be a good father. At least the marriage made him calmer and he seems very happy. Sure his jokes are still goofy. Oh well, everybody loves it. Expect Uncle Scott. They still hate each other.

Eduard was still living here. Uncle Scott had a lot of work for him and he seemed to be happy with it. Jack liked it the most because after Alexander's departure he had no particular action.

Alexander's departure was a sad day in this house. When I was not happy about his behavior at the beginning – when he was here it was so noisy – I missed the noise now. But he said he did not want to stay long in one place. At first I thought that it was boring here, but then he said that he doesn't want to attach to this place.

What about me... My life went on. At least I tried. I took William's offer. He was really nice and loving young man. Moreover, I liked the passion he was cooking with. But one thing bothered me. Did I really just want to take his opportunity to have a happy life with someone else?

I do not believe that I could make him happy. I'm not saying that I hated him, but I do not love him either. Why was I lying to him? Because with him I was not alone. But…

* * *

_Another year has passed_

.

.

.

_Dear Family,_

_I know that you won't understand me and it all comes to suddenly for you. But I could not take it anymore. I live in the wrong and do not want it anymore. My life started wrong and this is also the wrong end._

_Please forgive me. I do not want to cause anyone pain. Forgive Dad, dear. I do not know other way. It's not your fault._

_William, pardon. I do not deserve your love and you can never be as happy as you would have deserved it. Please live your life on. Find the right one for you. I know that she is still out for you._

_Forgive me Natalia. I was thinking all the time about your luck and I am doing it also now. Please be happy. You have everything for it. Please do it for me. And please support Jack and our father._

_Pardon, Jack. I really do not want you to put through it. But I know that you're strong and you can handle it. Please do not lose your smile. For me. Do not forget what it means to be happy. You need to be able to move forward in life. Make that what I could do._

_Forgive Tim. I felt the whole period of our friendship that you gave me more than I did. I love you like my second brother and I do not want to leave you alone. But I know that you've found someone else in your life. Please don't do anything stupid. Do not come to pick me up. At least this time let me alone._

_Pardon, Hans. I did not plan to fall in love. No, do not feel bad. This is my decision. I didn't want to tell you, please respect it._

_I feel that I don't have a place here. I do not want to ruin someone's life. So I leave._

_I know that my words won't calm you all. My words are meaningless._

_Please forgive me._

* * *

The last thing I heard was a click ... I didn't believe that people were able to experience the external body experience. But now I had to do see it. I saw my body lie in my blood. I was dead.

It took hours, until I heard voices. Was it Tim? Oh no, why did he just have to find me.

He opened the door, I heard only screaming.

_Jenna! No. ... NO!_

He cried and screamed with anger. Shook my body and hoped that I would wake to up. Then Hans rushed to him. Why him...

And everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Hans took the letter. Tim grabbed it from his hand and read it though quickly. He looked angrily towards Hans.

_You! It's your fault. You killed her. You fucking idiot. How could you be so blind and not be noticed it?_

Tim, it was not fair. He could not notice this; I never let anyone see it. It was my entire fault. If I had told him…

_My Jenna! How can I now…_ Tim started to cry. Hans stood there, he could not do anything. I knew that this scene was going to be scary, and I wished that it would end quickly.

_I do not want ..._ No, Tim! No. I told you not to do something stupid! Put the gun down, PUT THE GUN DOWN!

_I loved her. More than anything. You took it from me. No, I will not shoot you. It would be a too easy punishment for you! I want you to live with it your entire life. With the thought that you killed two persons._

Hans did not get to respond. I could not do anything.

I did not know that Tim had suffered so much. Was Natalia right all along? Tim loved me but I did not take it seriously?

I did not want it that way. Really. Maybe it my decision was wrong.

But nothing mattered any more. I felt how the picture before my eyes began to blur away. I could hardly saw how Hans leaned over my body and hugged me and said.

_"I would have loved you if..."_

My last thought was how much I hated the word _if_.


	14. Chapter 14

I had a writer's block...Never mind. Everyone who skipped 13th chapter, you can read on. Please and thank you. And I have lost my beta somewhere...

Now I have exams a few weeks. Yeah...Even writing with a writer's block seems more fun than exams.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Done. Over. It was finished.

Robin was alone in her room when she read the last line. _If_... She was not happy with the ending. Shouldn't novels have a happy ending? This trivial novel, which was intended only for entertainment, shouldn't have a happy ending? People were waiting something happy to get their thought away from their miserable life. But no...

Okei, it shouldn't have a happy ending, but it would have been nice. Robin would have been satisfied with the ending if the whole topic would not have touched her so much. Inevitably, she had to ask herself whether her life had ifs.

There were ifs in her life. Even too many.

_If my mother would live. If I had not met Luffy. If they wouldn't have saved me in Ennies Lobby. If I would tell the truth._

Robin browsed the last pages. It was strange that at the end there were many white pages. Which was their purpose... Shouldn't the end have notes or register? She examined those pages and there was something suspicious.

She was holding up a cup of tea. The tea was still hot and was steaming. When she was examining the pages the tea's stream touched the pages and quietly letters began to appear in the pages. And then it hit Robin. She had heard about notes written with milk and when the notes got heated the letters appeared.

She needed more heat. The iron should be perfect for it.

_Dear reader,_

_If you're so desperately looking for a better end, you should admit that you do not want to end like Jenna. For encouragement I tell you another story._

_PS: Yeah life sucks, fiction not always._

* * *

I woke up, screamed. I looked around the room breathlessly. I was totally sweaty. It was all a dream ... a dream I had just seen the most scariest dream.

I committed suicide and it also killed Tim with it. I am sure that I also destroyed the lives of the others ... My heart was still fluttering. _Nonsense, nonsense_, I tried to make myself aware of. It was a dream and it is not true. And will not come true.

... I didn't want it. How could my not confessing lead to that.. Was Tim right? I had to confess my feelings before they would kill me from inside ... Which feelings? Oh, I just did admit it.

Although I did not know whether it was the right idea, drove myself out of bed. I had to do something. Something. Talk. Pull myself together. I loved him and he had to know it. What was the worst that could happen? He would laugh at me? I will survive it. Maybe... No. Absolutely! I survive it.

* * *

And suddenly I saw him in the corridor. He put the jacket on and was about to leave.

"Han ..."

I did not plan to hinder him, but still called out his name. He turned to me. But it was dark and he probably did not realize who had called his name. He walked closer to me and stopped then.

"Miss Jenna? Is something wrong?"

I wanted to turn around and go away. But I could not do it. I stared at him and he walked towards me. Tim's words echoed in my head and I could not turn it off. Even once you couldn't leave me alone, Tim ... Ah, Tim was not my problem.

"Why?" I said it before I came to think about.

"I beg your pardon?"

Of course, he could not understand me. Even I could not understand. I should have said something logical and not at all that what I said.

"Why are you marrying my sister?"

He looked at me curiously. Very weird. And my heart skipped a beat.

"Miss, I do not think that we should discuss it over."

"But ..."

I do not even know what I was trying.

"But ... I love you!"

That came out well ... Wait a minute ... I did not say it in his face. No. Oh, God no. What a shame! I stared at the floor, did not dare to look up. Do you know of such moments, if you want to be a little mouse that could hind in a tiny hole? I wanted to be it. Be a sweet little mouse.

"Miss Jenna ..."

Oh ... I prepared for the worst. At the same time I was wondering what I should do next. Hans after all will be my brother-in-law. Oh, shame. Oh my miserable life.

"... you too."

Ah, what? I didn't hear what Hans said because of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I know it is terrible what I am doing to your sister. But I have my reasons. However, I thought that you hated me."

When he saw my bewildered countenance, he continued.

"You do not even spoken to me. Ignored me. It surprises me that you feel the same as me. "

The only thing I could to was to cry.

* * *

And even now I could cry over it. But because of the laughter. How was I so stupid? At the same time would never have imagined that five years later, I would be happy when I think back in time. But now I am.

"Please do not interrupt. I have to write the letter." I smirked when Hans kissed my hair.

"You are writing to Tim? Do not you think he wants to have peace during his honeymoon? "

"I promised to write to him. And Natalie would also be happy if she knows that we are all right here."

"Sure, of course." Hans hugged me, even though the chair back was between us. "I still can not believe that these two are a couple. Seriously. "

Oh yeah, me neither. It went way quickly and unnoticed. Okay. Not totally. I just didn't noticed before it was too late. But I had a good excuse. I'm in love.

It all started a few weeks after I told Hans the truth.

And he loves me.

And not just in my dream world. Really. He loves me. But we kept it secret for some time. Hans had to end the engagement. My sister was angry. Quite a few of the mirrors and plates had to suffer under it. Especially when Tim was in the house. He found it extremely funny.

I had to explain to William that my heart was with someone else. He accepted it. Somehow. When I last talked to him, it was about a week ago, he spoke of one beautiful girl. Although he did this almost every week and every week it was different girl. But at least he seemed happy.

And also Natalia accepted it. It took time, but she wanted me to be happy.

Oh yeah. She and Tim. About them you can say so: The quarrel of lovers is the renewal of love. They quarrelled all the time, but also spent time with both. And eventually they fell in love. I remember one night when Tim climbed trough the window to my room, thankfully I did not share it with Hans at the moment.

_"Jenna. Something is wrong. Seriously. I think about her all the time. I am always talking about her.. This witch has put a spell on me.. An evil spell."_

"... Tim, it is 3 am."

_"An evil_ _spell."_

"You're just in love." I turned around and didn't hear a single word for a while.

"Oh, fuck. This is going to be fun." From his tone I heard sarcasm.

Now he has forgotten the sarcasm. Ironic, isn't it?

I am happy for him and that I didn't have to break his heart. I knew that he had loved me. But after a long and serious talk he understood that he loved me like a brother would.

I wrote the last sentence of the letter. _Please_ _do not murder each other there_. And headed towards Hans, who was waiting for me.

"Finally. I had to wait so long for you. "

"I'm sorry. I'm slow. But at least I made it. "I smiled. Yes. I made it ans I was happy.

* * *

Boredom is usually a bad thing. But this once Robin thought that boredom was a good thing. The reason was simple. She got use the boredom of one man to educate him. And the whole situation made Robin laugh.

Zoro stared at the table for 10 more minutes and tried to think of his next move.

Robin smirked.

"Don't hurry, we have time."

"TCH., woman, don't mock! "

It was not fun to tease people. No, not nice. But it was fun.

"I did not mean it that way."

"Yeah right, I know that a meaning behind your words."

_Really?_Robin smirked again.

"Do not get me wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with understanding. I know you well enough. "

Now that Robin doubt highly. But she didn't say to it to him. She rather wanted to enjoy the game and not argue with him. Finally Zoro made a move.

And at that moment Robin thought that she needs a new activity. At least until they reach the next island,and she could buy new books. So far, however, she needed something.

"Hey, let's play one more time?"

Robin smirked. Perhaps she had already found a new activity.


	15. Chapter 15

**So...first of all thank you all who left a review. I thought about rewriting, but I am leaving for Germany in a week and I won't have time to finish it. That's why I am giving this story the last chapter, because of course no story deserves death. Especially not my little baby who waited for me for 3 years. **

**I had to reread everything (I fell inlove with my own character, oh Tim) and I hope this ending makes sense somehow. It wasn't easy, but I am glad that I finished it. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was rare, very rare that it was quiet on the Thousand Sunny. The only thing you could hear were the waves bashing against the ship and some metals clicking. The only explanation for this rare situation was the night-time. Everyone was sleeping, expect one person. The poor person who had to keep night-watch. He wasn't that unhappy about it. At least he could use this time for training. A perfect way to relax.

And he was already used to it. Somehow he spent the last nights already being awake although it was not his turn to keep watch. Well he was keeping watch on someone, but he would never admit that he was worried. Why the hell should he be worried about that woman? It was all Sanji's fault who kept blabbing about Robin being up too much and reading too much. That didn't surprise anyone. It was almost like worrying about Luffy eating too much. Sanji probably worried also about that, but only because he was afraid that the food would be gone and they would starve to death. This could seriously happen some day.

That's why he wasn't surprised when he could smell the delicate aroma of coffee on the deck. Neither did he have to turn around to know who was standing behind him.

"Jesus, woman, I never can have my peace, can't I?" Zoro put his weights on the ground.

"I thought you knew this when you joined the crew." Robin leaned against the railing, took a little sip from her cup and looked at sea.

"Nobody warned me." He looked down and saw a cup. It looked like coffee and he hesitated. It wasn't like that he thought Robin tried to poison him, not at all. He just didn't like coffee. He had nothing against the smell and he even sometimes drank it, but it just didn't have any importance for him. It could as well be water. He didn't care.

"I find it lovely, don't you?"

He sat down and took the cup. She had already made him some coffee so he could as well drink it. He still didn't care. Or he tried to convince himself that he didn't care. Like he tried to convince himself that he didn't worry.

"Depends on the situation. If you find it so fun, why don't take part when they are running around?"

"I like to watch." Robin had her mysterious smile on her lips. "It's enough for me to see how happy everyone is." For a second she thought about Jenna. She could do nothing else than watch and was happy with it. For a while at least.

Zoro shrugged, took sip and had actually nothing to say about it. Talking about this kind of things made no point. He knew that the others were happy and he was also kind of used to this life. It wasn't bad even when he never got his peace. Yes, he liked his life here. But did he need to talk about it? Of course not.

"Not asking way I am still awake?"

"I am not that love sick cook."

"I like that about you. Always calm. Almost always."

Robin thought about how Zoro was everyone's favorite to tease. He seemed calm, but he lost his temper quite easily and it was always a fun to see how angry he got. Even Robin herself teased him sometimes. She didn't have to do much for it. Just say some words and smile. That easy was it.

"If you say so." Zoro got up again and continued his training.

The clicking of metal was back and it was almost the only sound that was between Zoro and Robin. She looked at him and smiled. It took some time, but finally he was accepting her. At least it seemed like this, because he was acting around her without restraint. But they had never talked about and Robin knew that Zoro hated to talk about such things. This was perfect for another little game.

"You once said that we all are equal. What did you mean with it?"

She could hear a little sigh coming from Zoro. "Do I really have to answer to that?"

Without answering Robin used her Devil powers and transported Zoro's weights away. They were only in her way.

"Tch, woman. You are almost as annoying as that witch."

The woman knew that he was talking about Nami, but she didn't respond to that. She only smiled and was still waiting for his answer.

"Fine. We are equal, because you were able to take my weights away."

"You made that very easy. No struggle." Robin was even disappointed. He didn't get angry. Yesterday he almost had bitten Sanji's head off when he dared to move his weights.

"I don't get why I should fight with you."

"Didn't you just say that I am strong enough? Or are you disturbed by me being a woman?" She just wanted to know where his limit was.

"That has nothing to do with it." Zoro rolled his eyes, now he was annoyed. Why did women think they were something fragile? They weren't, they were fucking strong. And annoying, don't forget annoying. "Do you wanna fight?"

"No, of course not." She smiled and found it quite absurd to fight with him. She had never thought about it, because there was no need for it. Fighting alongside with him was something else. She felt an inner calmness when she was standing next to him. There was a huge trust. And helping each other on the battle field had become something natural. Something that she didn't want to lose anymore. Once again she thought about Jenna who almost lost everything only because she was too afraid to act. Robin wasn't afraid, she would fight.

It was time to make the next move. "Although I am sure I would win."

Zoro frowned and tried to look like he didn't care. "Seems like you want fight." He placed his hand on his swords as he moved closer to Robin.

Robin left her cup on the railing and also walked up to Zoro until they were standing face to face.

"But we will wake the others up."

He truly tried to understand what was going on. Reading all night was not weird. Teasing him was also not that weird. But provoking a fight was something new.

"I can't believe that I am saying this, but the cook was right. You are acting weird."

"Are you worried about me?" She didn't look into his eyes, she was observing something else. Something green that was shimmering in the moonlight. Without waiting for his response she continued. "I am happy about it."

A small smile and Zoro was overwhelmed. She was playing, wasn't she? Zoro had seen how Nami played with the men to get what she wanted. He was aware of it and had heard a lot how people talked about the beauty of the women on this ship. And not only Sanji talked about it. And yet he was not interested in that. There was only one kind of women who didn't annoy him – those women who he didn't have to rescue all the time. And Robin was one of them. He only had to rescue her once.

"What do you want?" Let's just be blunt. This was the easiest way.

"I hope not to lose anyone. Especially not you."

It was silent again. Robin moved up the last centimeters so their lips could touch. Softly. Both of them didn't react or move. He didn't push her away but he also didn't kiss her back. She enjoyed the warmth and had no need to move.

How long did they stand there like that? Five seconds, thirty seconds or even a minute? They didn't know and probably their guess would have been wrong, because it felt so much longer as it was.

She took one step back and looked at his face. There were no emotions. No anger, no happiness, no shame. That was a good sign.

"Good night, Mr. Swordsman." Robin decided to end this game now and leave him alone. As she was walking away she could here an annoyed "tch" noise.

"Why do you think you will lose someone? That will not happen."

Robin smiled and kept walking. She was glad that nothing was going to change.

But she was not quite right. Some things changed little by little. Although they never talked about the kiss, they started to spend more and more time together. It just happened without planning or intending. Sitting next to each other during the meals or sitting near each other when they were on the deck. Their eyes met sometimes which always made Robin smile and Zoro frown.

A week went by and Zoro's frown was almost gone. Another week passed he let her sit next to him when he was sleeping. The others didn't notice it, because the changes where so small and took so long. But those two noticed them and they knew that it meant.

It took another week until they were spending the night being awake again. Almost like the night when they kissed for the first time. Zoro was keeping watch, not any more worried about a certain one. Robin was having a break from reading, a tea break this time.

She was standing on the deck, again leaning on the railing and watching how his training. She knew that she didn't have to wait long for his break for training, because hated being observed.

The weights were placed on the ground.

"Do you ever think of other ways to spend your free time?" Not that she had anything against his endless training.

"Yeah, sleeping."

Robin chuckled, of course sleeping, his second favorite activity. The third was drinking. She kind of hoped that fourth was spending time with her, but maybe it was too soon for it. Maybe fighting was fourth and she fifth.

"And is there time for something else?"

"If you want something then just ask directly."

After those weeks Zoro had gotten used to being questioned by Robin. The easiest way was to ask directly, because she tried to play her little mind games with questions she actually didn't need to ask.

"I was just wondering. You once said that you didn't have time for women, love in particular."

"It takes too much time. Just don't be too time consuming." Being used with her was one thing, trusting her was a huge step forward and letting her into his heart was a miracle.

"I promise."

Her hand glide from his neck to his hair and pulled him to a kiss. It was a more passionate kiss as their first kiss. This time they didn't stand still, this time they knew how to react.

She was parting her lips slightly, leant in towards him. A slight reaction from Zoro made her sigh with a relief. His arms were wrapped around her and it this made her feel safe.

This was all she needed. A conformation that she had him and that he won't leave her. That everything will be alright and she didn't have to worry anymore. Finally she had found her happy place.


End file.
